Dos semanas Atrapadas dentro de una Botella
by NanabaBlack
Summary: Luego de la boda de su padre, su cuidado por 14 dias ha sido encargado hacia Logan Howlett, un militar que habia llegado a la vida de los Lehnsherr-Maximoff en el momento más oportuno. Podrian ser las dos mejores semanas de su vida, o ser completamente todo lo contrario. Mal summary; un obsequio muy atrasado para mi waifu, Mercurio17; lo ire subiendo lentamente amore
1. Chapter 1

Luego de una semana de tensiones, desesperación y dolores de cabeza, no creyó que esa paz se encontrara ahora reinando en la casa de su padre.

El mismo fue testigo de cómo tanto su padre, como la pareja de este, además de todo el ambiente y personas que le rodeaban, entraban en un vórtice de preocupaciones por ver que todo estuviera listo para ese día, sumado a la paranoia de tener el doble de las cosas que ya tenían en caso de que un infortunio sucediera; alucinaciones que su padre se encargaba de incrementar, haciendo que todo el mundo perdiera aún más la cabeza.

Le helaba la sangre el ver la casa que hace dos semanas atrás se había convertido de la locura misma al volverse el lugar más silencioso y calmo de todos.

Y eso que estaba a horas previas a la boda de su padre y Charles.

Pudo ver desde su cama como su hermana se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente, haciéndosele ensordecedoramente aterrador, ya que ella también había sucumbido a la ansiedad de que todo estuviera en orden, recordando como su querida hermana parecía una bomba a punto de estallar del estrés mientras que ahora estaba mostrándose como el ser más tranquilo del planeta.

Decidió salir de allí antes de que esa calma fuera solo parte de su imaginación y toda la locura volviera de golpe.

Sin usar sus poderes se dirigió al baño, haciendo sus necesidades, lavándose el rostro y tratando se hacer algo con su crecida cabellera de la cual su madre le había regañado, quejándose que en cualquier momento algún pájaro iba a dejar un par de huevos alli, confundiendo la maraña de cabellos plateados con un nido.

No pudo lograr muchos avances por lo que se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar antes de que toda la paz del lugar se volviera a transformar en ansiedad y estrés.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la pareja de su padre sacando una bandeja de galletas del horno, desprendiendo un aroma tal que su estómago reclamo de forma ruidosa alguna de esas galletas, mordiéndose el labio inferior ante la travesura que realizaría tan temprano en la mañana. El mayor aún no se había percatado de su presencia, y al momento en que este dejo la bandeja sobre la isla de la cocina y se volteo para cerrar la puerta del horno, usando su mutación, hurto un par de galletas de la bandeja para luego querer huir con su motín.

No pensó en las consecuencias de tomar algo recién salido del horno, frenando en la mitad de la cocina para soltar las galletas como si estas estuvieran en llamas, deteniendo así su mutación de forma abrupta.

El sonido de las galletas estrellándose en el suelo alertaron al mayor, el cual se volteo a verlo con esos ojos tan llamativos que poseía, mostrándose realmente sorprendido de encontrarlo allí, con las manos ligeramente rojas, un par de sus galletas desquebrajadas en el suelo y los ojos desorbitados hacia su dirección por haber sido atrapado en su hurtadilla.

Se avergonzó ante la sonrisa divertida que abordo el rostro del castaño.

_ Buenos días Pietro_ le saludo de forma jovial el mayor, cruzándose sus brazos y alzando una ceja_ ¿Tan temprano y haciendo de las tuyas?_ el menor no respondió, sonriéndole de tal forma que ni uno de sus dientes fue exhibido a pesar de que esa curva casi llegaba a sus orejas, rascándose la nuca mientras veía como el inglés tomaba la escoba que estaba cerca de la cocina y se la tenía a él; sin poder negarse, tomo el utensilio y limpio lo que había tirado en menos de un segundo, dejando más que satisfecho al castaño_ Muchas gracias_ le agradeció, tomando la escoba y dejándola en su lugar_ ¿Qué deseas tomar?_ pregunto mientras acomodaba las galletas recién horneadas con los guantes correspondientes en un plato, Pietro solo se sentó en una silla alta que había en un borde de la isla.

_ ¿Son con chispas?_ pregunto ahora el adolecente, el castaño asintió_ Entonces quiero leche_

_ ¿Quieres que le ponga azúcar o miel?_ al adolecente se le hizo agua la boca ante la mención de la miel como endulzante; el mayor soltó una risa cautivada ante los pensamientos proyectados del peli-plata _ Bien, miel será entonces_ dijo convencido, sacando la leche y la miel de la nevera para prepararle la bebida al menor_ ¿Tienes todo listo?_ pregunto de forma alegre el de ojos claros, mirándolo por sobre el hombro mientras giraba la leche que había puesto a calentar en la cocina.

_ Sep_ soltó de forma cantarina, tentándose nuevamente a tomar una galleta que ahora reposaba en un plato_ Papá me obligó a planchar unas cuatro veces el traje que voy a usar_ el comentario hizo reír al otro_ Además de hacerme pulir los zapatos unas siete veces; por poco y ese zapato se volvía un espejo_ agrego con hastío, viendo como el mayor colocaba la leche ya calentada en un vaso y le agregaba una ostentosa cucharada de miel, revolviendo todo para entregárselo al adolecente.

_ Ha estado muy nervioso estas últimas semanas, realmente quiere que todo salga a pie de la letra _ suspiro el castaño, observando como el peli-plata tomaba el vaso y le daba un gran sorbo del contenido_ Y por todo eso no lo quise despertar para que pueda descansar un poco mas_

_ Ese viejo es un tirano_ se quejó, tomando una de las galletas y llevándosela a la boca, aliviándole el saber que había bajado de temperatura notablemente_ Debiste haberlo visto diciendo _"No está bien planchado, hazlo de nuevo"_ o _"Hasta no ver mi reflejo en ese zapato, olvídate de aparecer en la boda_ "_ miro disimuladamente al castaño, el cual se llevaba una mano al su boca para tratar de ocultar su asombro, sonriendo en su interior antes de mirarle a los ojos con una mueca afligida _ Me obligo a hacerlo todo sin mis poderes y tú no estaba ahí para ayudarme_ soltó con fingido pesar, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo del inglés como respuesta a su queja; su yo interno salto de alegría.

_ Cuanto lo siento Pietro_ soltó el mayor, peinando con cuidado las hebras platinadas_ Había salido con Wanda a verificar si el salón estaba en orden y no-… Lo siento_ volvió a disculparse, haciendo que una sonrisa de satisfacción apareciera en el rostro del velocista.

Pietro no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero le encantaba ser consentido y mimado; y más por alguien como Charles.

Sus padres se habían separado cuando él y su hermana melliza apenas eran unos bebés, y si bien la misma había sido en buenos términos y sus padres se mantenían en contacto todo el tiempo, los afectos faltaban para ellos en reiteradas ocasiones. Su madre siempre trabajaba hasta tarde, siendo muy pocas las horas que se divertía con él y su hermana, mientras su padre no era fan del afecto propiamente dicho. Los mimos habían sido limitados por varios años para ellos, hasta que Charles Francis Xavier volvía a hacer su aparición en la vida de Erik Lehnsherr.

Su padre, Erik, y el inglés se habían conocido de pequeños en la escuela del abuelo de castaño, _Xavier's School: For gifted youngsters (para jóvenes talentos)_ , formando un fuerte vínculo entre ambos desde que el más bajo sintió la soledad apesadumbrar al otro, pidiéndole ser su amigo, mientras que el alemán hacia volar una bicicleta de la felicidad ante la petición de Charles. Esa amistad se fue fortaleciendo durante los años, aun con la llegada de Magda Maximoff, una joven no-mutante de sangre gitana que logro revolucionar el corazón del magnético a sus dieciséis años, siendo una gran compañera para este y una extraordinaria amiga para el inglés.

Un par de años después, luego de la graduación, la promesa de volver a verse fue pactada por ambos mutantes, siendo Charles el que volvía a su país de origen para estudiar la carrera que más amaba mientras que Erik se quedaba junto con Magda para formar algo que siempre había deseado: una familia; siendo sorprendido por su pareja cuatro años después con la noticia de un embarazo en camino. Nueve meses, el nacimiento de los mellizos lleno de regocijo el corazón de la pareja, a pesar de que varios meses después ambos adultos decidieran separarse, quedando en muy buenos términos y permitiéndose seguir una relación de amistad mientras sus hijos pasaban por su entrañable infancia.

Con orgullo, Erik y Magda decidieron llevar a sus hijos de cinco años a estudiar en la misma escuela que el padre de los mellizos luego de ver como sus hijos mostraban rasgos de ser mutantes iguales a él alemán, teniendo la muy grata sorpresa de encontrar a su viejo amigo allí, enseñando Biología a los niños y Genética Evolutiva a los adolescentes que estudiaban ahí. Ese fin de semana luego del rencuentro se juntaron para charlar que había sido de sus vidas, teniendo a los mellizos con ellos ya que Erik había pedido tenerlos con él esa semana, los cuales veían de forma atenta y curiosa ese nuevo ser de asentó gracioso y ojos bonitos que hacía que su padre se contentara y hablara más de lo usual.

Erik había quedo asombrado al ver como su viejo amigo había rechazado por el momento la propuesta de su abuelo para volverse el director de la escuela de mutantes que había fundado desde que la paz entre mutantes y no-mutantes se había forjado; luego de unos años, Charles le prometió a su abuelo que se volvería el director de la escuela, pero que por ahora le dejara seguir disfrutando de enseñar la materia que amaba y de la cual había estado estudiando durante los últimos nueva años.

Ganarse la confianza de los mellizos no fue tan difícil para el inglés, con esa cantarina voz, sus hermosas sonrisas y sus mimos a diestra y siniestra los mellizos terminaban peleando para llamar su atención.

Casi cuatro años después, luego de varios sucesos que marcaron la vida de Erik y los mellizos, Charles se había convertido en algo más que un amigo de la familia, siendo un integrante de esta como pareja de su padre y haciendo una verdadera revolución en la casa, tanto en el ambiente como en el patriarca. El telépata le encantaba pasar tiempo tanto con Wanda como con Pietro, así sea para ayudarles con la tarea como jugar con ellos, siendo el centro de atención de los niños y ser, en ocasiones, motivo de peleas entre los hermanos para ver le prestaría atención primero; llenando la casa de gritos y risas cuando el alemán reclamaba al inglés de sus hijos. Desde el regreso de Charles, Erik había comenzado a volverse más demostrativo y afectuoso, sumándose a los juegos en todas las oportunidades que tenía, manifestando más gestos de gozo (a su manera, claro está) y tomándose el tiempo para, de vez en cuando, consentir a sus hijos.

Aún luego de pasados los años, aun "peleaban" por ver quien se ganaría el primer abrazo y beso de buenos días del inglés los días en que sus hijos se quedaban en casa; siendo el ganador, la mayoría de las veces, el peli-plata por usar su mutación para llegar primero a la cocina al desayunar, ya que a esas horas, Charles ya se encontraba haciendo el desayuno.

Claro que estaba consiente que su padre debía ser el primero en todo, ya que los dos mutantes descansaban en la misma habitación, pero competir con su padre le emocionaba, sabiendo que varias veces el alemán usaba a su favor los elementos de metal en su vestuario para dejarlo estático en un lugar y ganar contra él.

Pero ese día había sido el ganador de los mimos del hombre de mirada azulada.

Volvió en si cuando el inglés le dio un beso en la sien, raspándole de forma agradable esa zona con la barba que poseía.

_ Raven vendrá a buscarme en unos minutos_ le aviso al velocista, yendo a paso apresurado hacia la una parte de la casa, volviendo con un cepillo para el cabello, comenzando a peinar las hebras plateadas con cuidado mientras el adolecente se dejaba hacer, devorando otra galleta_ Ella dice que no puedo estar con Erik el día antes a la ceremonia, pero la persuadí; aunque va a venir a buscarme para que no pase las horas previas con él_

_ No le hagas caso_ balbuceo el adolecente, masticando la galleta mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás para que el otro le peinara a gusto_ No creas esas cosas; si quieres pasar toda la noche divirtiéndose con papá antes de la ceremonia solo háganlo y-… ¡Ow!_ se quejó de pronto, llevando su mano hacia el cuero cabelludo que había sido cinchado juguetonamente por el telepata.

_ No digas más, por favor_ le rogo el mayor, posicionándose de manera de que pudiera verlo de frente, mostrando una sonrisa enternecida al ver a Pietro con sus cabellos peinados pulcramente hacia atrás, dejando su pálido rostro medio adormilado al descubierto_ Te ves apuesto de esta forma_ le elogio el inglés, haciendo que los ojos del adolecente se entrecerraran y una sonrisa pícara no tardara en surcar el rostro pálido.

_ ¿Estás seguro de querer casarte con mi padre y no conmigo?_ la pregunta sumada al movimiento sugerente de las cejas platinadas hizo que Xavier se tapara la boca para impedir que la risa no escapara de forma escandalosa de sus labios y despertara a los que aún seguían dormido, recordando una duda que debía ser resuelta con Charles_ Y hablando de la boda, ¿A dónde irán de Luna de miel?_ la cuestión hizo que Xavier suspirara para poder responder correctamente, aun teniendo estragos de la risa que pudo retener.

_ También quería hablar de eso contigo_ reconoció el de ojos azules, colocándose del otro de la isla, justo en frente de Pietro_ Nosotros nos iremos al aeropuerto mañana en la noche para tomar el vuelo a Núremberg, Alemania_ el peli-plata frunció el entrecejo en un gesto pensativo.

_ ¿No es ahí donde vive la abuela Edie?_ al castaño asintió con emoción.

_ No le he dicho nada a Erik que iremos a su ciudad natal para pasar juntos estas dos semanas, por lo que tampoco sabe que iremos a visitar a su madre_ Pietro lo miro con cierta sorpresa.

_ La última vez que vi a la abuela fue hace años_ el castaño asintió con cierto pesar.

_ Erik la extraña mucho_ confesó el mayor, viendo como el chico asentía, afirmándolo, sabiendo que su padre no le molestaba pagar un dineral por la factura del teléfono solo para llamar a su abuela todos los días para saber cómo se encontraba_ Por eso planee el viaje allí; Edie es una mujer maravillosa y muy encantadora, tuve el placer de conocerla de niño_ admitió Xavier_ Y presiento que a ambos les encantara volver a verse_

_ Es una idea muy buena, cada día me impresionas más Xavier_ le hizo saber el velocista, volviendo a tomar otra de las galletas que había en el plato, sonriendo de forma traviesa al recordar algo_ Y no se preocupen por la casa, prometemos dejarla en pie cuando ustedes vuelvan_ lo hizo saber, soltando una pequeña risa la cual se fue apagando al ver que no había causado gracia en el otro; al ver suspirar al mayor, Pietro se mordió los labios.

_ Aun sin saber a dónde iremos, Erik no quiere que tú y Wanda se queden solos en la casa_ el otro alzo una ceja interesado_ Teme que puedan meterse en problemas y que nadie esté cerca para ayudarlos_

_ Típico de papá_ balbuceo aburrido, tomando un sorbo de su bebida que aún seguía tibia, rodando los ojos al saber que su padre aún seguía tratándolos como niños.

_ Confió en que ustedes no se meterán en problemas… Graves_ la sonrisa pícara de Pietro le hizo dudar ligeramente de lo que dijo_ Pero insistió en que no se quedaran solos, así que le garantice que ustedes iban a estar seguros en la casa de Raven, además ahí también esta Kurt y confió que no van a aburrirse teniéndose entre ustedes_ Pietro asintió aceptando la idea, al menos tendría a su mejor amigo allí para no tener que pasarla solo con su hermana; aunque tenía cierta sospecha en que posiblemente los otros dos "aprovecharían" el vivir bajo el mismo techo para poder estar juntos, ya que su hermana y el "sobrino" de Charles eran pareja. Cuando volvió a ver al inglés este tenía una mirada curiosa, mirada que no pudo reconocer, viendo como este estaba por decir algo más hasta que el claxon de un auto lo interrumpió_ Raven ha llegado_ el adolecente vio como el mayor salía casi corriendo hacia el pasillo, volviendo con sus zapatos puestos y dos valijas desde el cuarto que compartía con su padre_ No vamos a vernos hasta la boda_ le recordó el castaño mientras el peli-plata asentía, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla del que estaba por volverse oficialmente su padrastro_ Pórtate bien, no te comas todas las galletas y despierta a Erik si vez que a las once no está de pie, ¿sí?_

_ Puedo manejarlo_ le aseguro, viendo una sonrisa confiada del mayor antes de salir de la casa, dejándolo solo en la cocina.

Sabiendo que faltaba bastante tiempo para las once, decidió dirigirse a la sala mientras esperaba a que su padre y hermana se despertaran; no había podido estrenar su videojuego nuevo por haber estado ayudando en la boda toda la semana, y estaba seguro que en menos de tres horas tendría el juego superado para ese entonces.

.

.

.

_ Si… No te preocupes mamá, yo se los hare saber y-…_

_ No jovencito, iras ahora mismo a pasarme con tu padre para poder hablar con él personalmente_ la voz de Magda se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la línea, aburriendo al adolecente que intentaba divisar a su padre entre la multitud de gente. La fiesta había dado inicio hace una o dos horas atrás, luego de que su padre y Charles fueran al registro civil para casarse, todos los invitados se dirigieron al salón el cual estaba pulcramente decorado y con el personal más que listo para empezar a servir las bebidas y algunos entremeses para que la gente disfrutara de la velada; y ahí estaba el, recibiendo los gritos de su madre la cual no se había podido presentar a la boda por un viaje de negocios.

Decidió recorrer el enorme salón con su mutación, encontrando a su padre acompañado de Charles, hablando amenamente con la hermana del telepata y con el esposo de esta; los cuatro se sorprendieron al verlo ahí, apareciendo de repente.

_ Pietro_ la voz alegre de Charles fue la primera en hacerse notar_ ¿Qué sucede?_ pregunto ahora, viendo la mueca hastiada del menor mientras sostenía el teléfono celular contra su oreja, ahora entregándoselo a su padre el cual lo miro extrañado.

_ Es mamá_ dijo simplemente, haciendo que Erik capte la idea y se alejara del grupo, disculpándose con ellos y prometiendo volver antes de atender a Magda.

La atención fue puesta en Pietro nuevamente.

_ No había tenido la oportunidad de verte en traje antes_ confeso el telepata, acercándose al velocista y arreglando ligeramente el corbatín negro que se enroscaba en el cuello del peli-plata; este vestía un exquisito traje gris junto a una camisa blanca y mocasines negros, además de haber tomado la sugerencia de Charles y tener el cabello pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, fijado a un poco de gel para el cabello que Wanda poseía para formar sus bucles_ Realmente te vez muy bien así_ le alago el de ojos claros, escuchando al adolecente sonreír de esa manera tan suya.

_ No por nada planche este traje y pulí estos zapatos más de cuatro veces_ le recordó, haciendo que los tres presentes se rieran ante su comentario: él podía ver como Xavier vestía un traje azul marino, junto a una camia blanca y zapatos negros, junto a un corbatín azul marino, que junto al traje resaltaba aún más esos pozos claros que eran sus ojos, mientras que su largo cabello castaño caía como cascada a los costados de su rostro, ondulándose levemente.

No iba a negarlo, su padre se había casado con un hombre atractivo.

_ Miren quien está aquí_ la burlesca voz de la mutante azul hizo que ambos chicos miraran hacia su dirección, viéndola enfundada en un hermoso vestido negro que combinaba de forma exquisita con su piel azul_ Es el pequeño "Mercurio"_ el apodo de la mutante hizo reír a los otros dos adultos mientras que avergonzaba al mencionado, el cual había surgido cuando Raven lo veía hacer "zic-zac" en la sala de su casa cuando el velocista jugaba con su hijo, Kurt, cuando eran niños. Ella solo podía ver una estela color plata que era gracias al cabello de ese color que tenía Pietro, el cual lo había comparado como si una mancha de Mercurio se moviera a gran velocidad, y ese apodo se había quedado a partir de ese momento.

_ Hola señora Wanger, señor Wanger_ saludo a la pareja de mutantes, haciendo reír a Raven mientras el esposo de esta, Azazel, hacia un movimiento con su cabeza para corresponder al saludo.

Azazel era el padre de Kurt, su mejor amigo, el cual había heredado su mutación de tele transportación; el demonio rojo era el actual director del colegio Xavier's por decisión de Charles, y Brian Xavier no pudo estar más de acuerdo con esa decisión, ya que Azazel era un muy buen líder, justo y responsable, a pesar de su rostro temible él era un hombre amable, cayéndole bien a todos los estudiantes y profesores de la escuela de mutantes.

El demonio había venido con un traje completamente negro, junto con una camisa, corbata y zapatos del mismo color, mostrando así su gran porte.

_ ¿Cómo estas Pietro?_ le pregunto el demonio, obteniendo la atención del aludido_ ¿Estas disfrutando de tus vacaciones de verano?_

_ Podría decirse que si_ respondió sin pensarlo mucho_ Y ahora pasare estas dos semanas en su casa junto con Wanda, así que van a tener que aguantarme esos dias_ soltó con cierta gracia, sin esperarse las expresiones desconcertadas de la pareja antes lo anterior dicho, alertando a Pietro de que algo no estaba bien, y antes de preguntar algo su padre ya había regresado al grupo, entregándole el teléfono celular a su hijo.

_ Era Magda_ respondió antes de que Charles preguntara que pasaba_ Nos felicitó por la boda y se disculpó por no haber asistido_

_ Le dije que yo podía decirles eso, pero insistió en decirlo "personalmente"_ se mofo el adolecente, recibiendo un apretón de hombros por parte de Charles como agradecimiento.

_ Bueno, Pietro_ la voz de su padre lo hizo poner atención, viendo a Erik vestido de un traje color gris oscuro, casi llegando al negro, junto con una camisa blanca y una corbata de color gris, perfectamente planchada_ ¿Ya le agradeciste a la hermana de Charles y a Azazel por dejarles quedarse en su casa?_

Él quería decir que sí, pero ya no estaba tan seguro.

Ver a la pareja hacer una nueva mueca de confusión le indicaba que algo estaba pasando, pero un movimiento sobre su hombro le hizo mirar hacia la persona que tenía a su izquierda, notando como Charles colocaba disimuladamente las yemas de sus dedos sobre su sien. No le hizo falta saber que sucedería a continuación, ya se había dado cuenta, confirmándolo al ver los rostros de los padres de Kurt cambiar a una más tranquila y segura.

Xavier les había dicho algo por medio de su telepatía.

_ Por supuesto que ya nos agradeció, Erik_ hablo la mutante, sonriendo de una forma cómplice hacia su hermano_ Él se ira con nosotros junto con Wanda hacia nuestra casa apenas termine la fiesta, y mañana pasamos a buscar sus cosas, ya tenemos todo listo para que ellos se queden_ la respuesta dejo más que conforme a Lehnsherr, el cual miro directamente a Pietro para ver una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

_ Perfecto_ finalizo el alemán, sonriendo levemente hacia su hijo para luego dirigirse hacia charles, el cual había colocado su mano sobre su mentón para disimular su fechoría_ ¿Te molesta si te dejo unos minutos solo, Charles? Quiero asegurarme que todo esté bien en la cocina_

En otra circunstancia, Xavier le habría insistido en que no vaya, ya que todo estaba bajo control, pero solo asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, asegurándole que todo estaba bien.

Una vez que Erik estuvo lejos de la vista del grupo, el inglés tomo al peli-plata de los hombros; el de mirada oscura ya sabía el porqué de esta acción.

_ Pietro, ¿podrías acompañarme un segundo al jardín? Debo decirte algo que-…_ y no tuvo que pedirlo, cuando menos se dio cuenta el velocista ya le había tomado de la nuca y se había movido con su mutación, encontrándose en un lugar con un refinado césped, arbustos perfectamente podados y rosales con flores de colores brillantes, que bajo el efecto de la luna se veían aún más hermosos.

Charles tuvo que sostenerse los hombros de Pietro para no sucumbir ante el mareo que lo abrumo ante esa brusca movida.

_ No…_ balbuceo el mayor_ Nunca voy a acostumbrarme a esto…_ volvió a titubear, esperando un par de segundos antes de mirar al menor, el cual ya tenía su mirara clavada en su rostro, esperando saber que estaba sucediendo_ Pietro, debo confesarte algo_

_ Si, lo se_ le hizo saber, cruzándose de brazos con fingida seriedad para esperar la "confesión" de su padrastro.

Vio a Xavier respirar hondamente antes de poner una mueca extraña.

_ Hoy… Cuando te dije que ustedes se quedarían en la casa de Raven, al principio, proyectaste cierta felicidad_ el peli-plata alzo una ceja al conocer que Charles le había leído la mente en ese momento_ Pero luego note… Incomodidad, y me di cuenta de lo mal que hice al querer dejarte junto a Wanda y Kurt_ Pietro alzo los hombros, como si le restara importancia a este hecho_ Yo también fui adolecente, como podrás saber, y créeme que me incomodaba ver a Erik con tu mamá… Besándose, y no era porque en ese entonces me gustara tu padre precisamente_ el adolecente frunció los labios levemente, concordando con lo dicho por Charles_ Y como quiero que tú también disfrutes de estas dos semanas, le he pedido a alguien muy especial que te cuidara_

Maximoff bufo divertido, moviéndose en su lugar.

_ Charles_ le llamo de forma juguetona_ Viejo, no quiero ofenderte, pero no hace falta que alguien me cuide_ soltó seguro_ Pero ya que le dijiste a papá que me quedaría en la casa de Kurt, podría escabullirme a casa y quedarme solo, te prometo que me comportare_ Charles alzo una ceja al ver como el rostro travieso del velocista, mostrando una sonrisa astuta que desconcertó ligeramente al adolecente.

_ ¿Seguro?_ el asentimiento de "Mercurio" o hizo poner una mueca de fingida pena_ Entonces de tendré que decir a Logan que no se preocupe por recogerte cuando termine la fiesta, ya que pasaras estas dos semanas solo en casa_

No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero ver el rostro pícaro y calmo de Pietro, el cual siempre se caracterizaba por ver sus ojos entrecerrados mientras alineaba sus cejas en un gesto astuto, dejando ver unas adorables líneas al final de sus ojos, junto a esa sonrisa vivaracha que anunciaba una victoria, se deformaban en la expresión más sorprendida y conmocionada de todas, donde el velocista abría por completo sus ojos, curvaba sus cejas y dejaba caer las curvas que eran sus labios hasta hacer desaparecer sus hoyuelos los cuales hacían acto de aparición en sus sonrisas, siempre le causaba una agradable sensación.

Viendo que el peli-plata se había quedado temporalmente mudo, aprovecho a contar todo lo que Pietro necesitaba saber.

_ Veras, Pietro_ continuo el telepata_ Cuando lo pensé mejor, y decidí que sería mejor que te quedaras con alguien más, tuve que deliberar en alguien que realmente te cayera bien_ notando que la atención de los ojos picaros aún era suya, continuo_ Pensé en mi padre, pero sabía que él te aburriría con sus historias científicas, al igual que Hank, el cual ahora está haciendo nuevos experimentos para el colegio y posiblemente intentara que tu participes_ acertó con cierto nerviosismo_ Varios de los profesores del colegio en que podría confiar tu seguridad y bienestar se irán de viaje para disfrutar sus vacaciones al igual de ustedes, y reusándome totalmente a sucumbir ante la idea de que te incomodaras en la casa de Raven, me acorde de algo importante_ la sonrisa que el de ojos claros mostro hizo tragar pesar al velocista_ Logan ha terminado hace unos días su temporada en el servicio militar de este año, prometió venir para la boda, y sabiendo que aún le quedan varios meses antes de volver a África para seguir con las misiones de paz, pensé en el como un adulto responsable, y ya que los ha cuidado a ti y a Wanda en situaciones anteriores; ¿Quién mejor que el para estar al tanto de tu bienestar?_

No sabía el porqué, pero el adolecente había podido notar como cierta mirada cómplice en los ojos del telépata, haciéndole sudar frio; Charles sabía algo más, pero no parecía estar dispuesto a decirlo; y de alguna forma, agradeció eso.

_... Y…_ se aventuró Maximoff, luego de un segundo de pensar en lo que diría_... ¿El realmente acepto?_ pregunto de forma curiosa, notando cierto alivio en el contrario.

_ Bueno_ suspiro, soltando parte de la tensión que se había acumulado_ Él dudo un poco, pero acepto cuidarte cuando se lo volví a preguntar; creo que sabes que él es un poco… Huraño_ soltó casi en un susurro, como si el aludido estuviera cerca escuchando la conversación_ Así que, por favor, Pietro…_ el aludido noto como el tono que había usado era casi el de un ruego, tensando al receptor de manera imperceptible_... Trata de no sacarlo demasiado de sus casillas ¿sí?_ pidió el inglés, viendo como el de ojos oscuros miraba por un par de segundos hacia otro lado y volvía a mirarle a los ojos, suspirando una bocanada de aire y asintiendo de forma resignada_ Quiero que sepas que Raven si sabe que te quedaras con Logan, así que cualquier cosa que suceda puedes acudir también a ella_ la mano de Xavier se dirigió hacia su sien, respirando hondamente y quedándose así por un par de segundos_ Él ahora está hablando con mi padre, así que si lo deseas puedes ir y hablar con él_

No le extraño no recibir una respuesta inmediata de Pietro, por lo que solo se aferró como pudo del abdomen del menor antes de volver a ser tomado por la nuca y ser movido nuevamente al grupo en el que estaba, siendo ahora conformado no solo por Raven y Azazel, sino que ahora también lo integraba su hermana, la cual estaba vestida con un majestuoso vestido color rojo, la cual estaba siendo tomada de la mano por el demonio azul, el cual vestía un traje negro parecido al de su padre, con la diferencia de la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo.

Este último soltó a su novia y fue a saludar al peli-plata.

_ Pietro, recién apareces_ soltó mientras veía como su tío se tambaleaba ligeramente, siendo sostenido ahora por Azazel que lo ayudo a estabilizarse_ ¿Dónde te habías metido?_

El mutante azul quedo sorprendido al ver como el velocista dudaba al responder.

_Fui-… Bueno no; fuimos con Charles a hablar de algo al jardín_

_ ¿Seguro?_ pregunto ahora su hermana, viéndolo con una ceja alzada mientras una sonrisa autosuficiente surcaba su rostro_ Pensé que te habías ido con tu novia… Oh, cierto, ya no es más tu novia_ una mueca burlesca apareció en el rostro del velocista ante las palabras de su hermana.

_ No peleen_ dijo divertido el pelinegro, viendo como su amigo ya estaba a punto de soltar alguna burla mordaz sobre Wanda, pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Pietro_ Mejor vamos a buscar algo de beber, hay que animarnos un poco, ¿no te parece "viejo amigo"?_ el aludido rio ante ese apodo, recordando como su padre lo usaba todo el tiempo cuando se refería Charles, mientras que la castaña solo bufo aburrida ante la idea de ver a su novio y hermano embriagados hasta los cabellos, como ya varias veces había sido testigo de ese panorama; y su agobio se acrecentó cuando vio como tres personas más interceptaban al peli-plata y al demonio azul, sabiendo que nada bueno podía ocurrir cuando Bobby, Remy y John se unían con Pietro y Kurt. Aunque su enojo se esfumo rápidamente al ver como Ororo y Rouge venían de forma rápida hacia ella para sacarla a bailar, como lo habían empezado a hacer todo el mundo.

Aun teniendo a sus amigos colgando de sus hombros mientras gritaban a su oído por lo alto que había comenzado a sonar la música, el velocista dio una rápida mirada hacia todos en el salón hasta encontrarse con un amargado hombre de cabellos usualmente enmarañados, los cuales ahora estaban perfectamente peinados hacia los lados con una línea hacia la derecha, notándolo visiblemente incomodo ante el bullicio de gente que había comenzado a amontonarse en el medio.

Rio para si antes de dejarse llevar por los chicos para ir a buscar las dichosas bebidas.


	2. Chapter 2

No podía afirmarlo, pero podía sentir que se estaba ahogando.

No podía sentir la presión ni humedad del agua, en el caso de que se estuviera ahogando en esta, pero si podía sentir como algo le estaba impidiendo respirar, y a pesar de todos sus intentos por intentar respirar por su nariz, solo le quedaba boquear por búsqueda de aire: pero el miedo ante la posibilidad de tragar agua, la cual aún no podía sentir, era mayor. Su cuerpo entero dio un fuerte respingo ante la falta de oxígeno, moviendo sus brazos y piernas de manera iracunda, comenzando a gemir de forma lastimera para que, fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera impidiéndole respirar, lo dejara al fin.

Al notar que su agresor no se detendría, entro en pánico.

Y justo antes de soltar un grito en busca de ayuda, el cual sabía que posiblemente no sería escuchado, la sensación de ahogo se apagó de golpe, volviendo a sentir el aire pasar por sus fosas nasales, cosa que su organismo no ignoro y comenzó a inundar sus pulmones con el tan anhelado oxígeno. En ese momento noto como aun poseía los ojos fuertemente apretados, abriéndolos de golpe para saber que estaba sucediendo, teniendo que cerrarlos nuevamente por la enceguecedora luz solar que acababa de lastimar sus ojos.

Su cuerpo quedo totalmente laxo nuevamente, notando la sensibilidad de su cuerpo comenzaba a ponerse en acción. Podía sentir el peso y la suavidad de una sábana sobre su cuerpo, así como también lo cómodo que era el colchón.

Lo que no espero fue sentir como algo chocaba contra su respiración, al igual que la voz de alguien se hacía presente de forma repentina, sobresaltándolo.

_ Te lo advierto, mocoso malcriado_ escucho decir, sintiendo la voz particularmente familiar, en especial ese tono tan molesto el cual estaba más que seguro que había escuchado antes_ Más te vale salir de la cama, porque no pienso traerte el almuerzo hasta aquí; y ni se te ocurra vomitar sobre la cama o dormirás estas dos semanas en el sótano_ el gruñido que salió del cuerpo desmoronado en la cama logró que la voz se volviera aún más irritada_ Pietro_

_ ¿Qué?_ el murmullo quejumbroso solo logro que la otra persona soltara un gruñido, advirtiendo al semi durmiente que si no se levantaba pronto, estaría en graves problemas. Comenzó a abrir los ojos de manera más lenta, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz del sol que al parecer se estaba colando por una ventana, la cual se dio cuenta que no era de su habitación, está siempre tenía puesta la cortina ya que la luz del sol siempre le molestaba.

También se dio cuenta que esa voz no era de su padre, a pesar de lo muy molesto que pudiera estar, nunca se atrevería en usar ese tono de voz, ya que podía haber una voz aún más aterradora al momento en que Erik se enojaba con él, o por Wanda: Y esa era la de Charles.

Y fue allí en que su mente ato todos los cabos sueltos.

La boda, su charla con Charles, el confirmando que no sería Raven el que lo cuidaría, Kurt llevándolo a tomar algo, Remy y John obligándolo a competir con Bobby por quien terminaba más rápido sin usar sus mutaciones, el mismo bailando con una chica que ni siquiera conocía, Wanda abofeteándolo por armar un escándalo cuando la vio irse con Kurt a otro lado, el siendo llevado en la espalda de Azazel para luego ser pasado hacia Logan mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles, Logan luchando para meterlo al auto, para sácalo de él, para bañarlo con agua helada y para acostarlo a dormir; todo mientras pataleaba y reía de forma idiota.

Sus manos fueron directamente a su rostro, acallando el lloriqueo molesto y avergonzado que quería salir de su garganta. Había hecho un escándalo estando ebrio en la boda de su padre, había (posiblemente) humillado a su hermana al querer "protegerla" de Kurt, aun sabiendo que ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para hacer lo que quisiera, e incluso le había causado problemas a Logan, el cual se había comprometido para cuidarlo y-…

¡Logan!

Se sentó de golpe en la cama, espantando al hombre de barba frondosa que había estado inclinado sobre él, llamándolo para que fuera a… ¿Almorzar?

_ ¿Qué hora es?_ la pregunta ahogada del menor sorprendió al hombre, el cual miro hacia la pared, encontrando un reloj que dictaba las…

_ Dos y cuarto_ la respuesta hizo que un sonido extraño saliera de la garganta del chico con hebras plateadas, las cuales estaban tan desordenadas que el adulto realmente pensó que sería imposible arreglar esa maraña de cabellos. Al notar como el hijo de Lehnsherr se lamentaba, el solo pudo suspirar cansado y decidió sentarse en el borde de la cama, la cual era suya, pero esa noche decidió que el mocoso veloz durmiera en ella mientras el dormía en el sofá.

Decidió esperar a que el adolecente terminara de quejarse, viéndole hundir su cabeza nuevamente en la almohada, llevando la punta de sus dedos hacia las sienes, haciéndole recordar a Charles cuando intentaba leer la mente de alguien.

Con la excepción de que Pietro había cerrado los ojos.

_ Solo… Dame un minuto_ pido pastosamente el más bajo, siendo observado por el hombre de mirada feroz, el cual resoplo con desgana al notar como intentaba luchar contra algo que él ya sabía que sucedería apenas el velocista se despertara.

La resaca.

Pietro intento no quejarse, pero el dolor de cabeza que lo había sacudido al sentarse de esa manera era insoportable. Ya había bebido en varias fiestas, incluso su padre, e incluso Charles, los dejaban a él y a Wanda tomar bebidas con contenido alcohólico, siempre y cuando sea con moderación: ¿En qué maldito momento se le había ocurrido beber de esa manera en la que lo hizo?

Juraba vengarse de sus amigos cuando tuviera la más mísera oportunidad.

El de piel pálida gimió de alivio ante algo frio que se apoyó en su frente de repente, abriendo sus ojos y viendo como su cuidador estaba sosteniendo un vaso de agua sobre su cabeza.

_ Ten_ ordeno el mayor, teniéndole además del vaso un par de medicinas, posiblemente para el dolor de cabeza. Se medió sentó y dudo en ingerir ambas, bebiendo el contenido del vaso de forma veloz, notando como su lengua y garganta le agradecían sustancialmente. Escucho la sutil risa del mayor, sintiéndose realmente tonto consigo mismo_ Mocoso tonto, ¿en qué momento se te ocurrió semejante bobería?_

_ Un segundo_ volvió a pedir, intentando pasar sus dedos entre sus cabellos, pero estaban tan enredados que esos no podían avanzar. Inspirando una gran bocanada de aire, se dignó a responder_ No te importa_ dijo con simpleza, molestándose al ver como el castaño soltara un bufido divertido, viéndolo totalmente incrédulo.

_ Oh, ¿vas a hacerte el adulto ahora? ¿Luego de que tuviéramos que sacarte con Azazel y Hank a ti y a tus amigos de la fiesta antes de que el loco de tu padre se enterara de que su hijo, supuestamente maduro y responsable, se emborrachara de tal manera que casi se pone a bailar sobre la maldita mesa donde estaba sentado?_ el menor no lo noto, pero comenzó a bajar la mirada y a morder su labio inferior, comenzando a ser receptor de esos recuerdos_ ¿En serio crees que no me importa?_

_ Cállate_ gruño el de cabellera platinada, mostrando su entrecejo fruncido al igual que sus labios completamente apretados_ Solo… Solo cállate, harás que mi cabeza estalle_

No quiso admitirlo, pero se sobresaltó notablemente al ver como el hombre con garras se levantaba de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta sin siquiera mirar atrás.

_ Como ya te dije, no pienso traerte el maldito almuerzo hasta aquí, así que o te decides a levantarte, bañarte y bajar a comer, o simplemente no comerás nada_ pudo escuchar un quejido que salió de los labios pálidos luego de cerrar la puerta, dirigiéndose a las escaleras para ir hacia el comedor donde todo estaba servido.

Apenas iba a acomodar la silla que estaba por utilizar cuando Pietro apareció sentado en la silla contraria, ya limpio, con la ropa que le había dejado en el baño y con un rostro más despierto que hace apenas diez o quince segundos. Se acomodó de frente al peli-plata, el cual miraba con atención lo que tenía ya servido en su plato, y a pesar de la simpleza del almuerzo, este no le podía saber más apetecible.

Comenzó a comer a la par de Logan.

_ Así que, Pietro…_ el menor no lo miro, pero ya sabía lo que estaba por preguntar.

_ Fue solo una apuesta ¿está bien?_ respondió a la pregunta inexistente de forma desinteresada, sirviéndose a él y al adulto algo de agua en los vasos que habían en la mesa_ Sin poderes, solo para ver si Bobby o yo terminábamos con nuestras bebidas más rápido que el otro, eso fue todo_

_ ¿Y el cubo de hielo te gano?_ el otro intento no atorarse con el apodo que le había puesto Logan a su amigo; solo alzo una ceja de forma juguetona.

_ ¿Tú crees que me gano?_ el castaño no respondió, pero Pietro sonrió al notar como un ligero ladeo de Logan le daba la respuesta. Justo cuando estaba por volver a probar bocado, un ligero nudo se anudo en la boca de su estómago, frunciendo ligeramente los labios antes de volver a dirigirse a su cuidador_ Logan_ el tono inquieto que el adolecente utilizo logro que el otro detuviera todo movimiento, prestándole total atención con su oscura mirada_ Ayer, en la fiesta… ¿Papá-…?_

_ Pietro_ el peli-plata se calló al escuchar la voz del más alto llamándole_ ¿No puedes recordar nada?_ la pregunta logro que sus labios se apretaran el uno con el otro, bajando ligeramente la mirada mientras que un suspiro cansado se filtraba entre los dientes de Logan, limpiando algún resto de comida de su boca con una servilleta antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo_ Eso de las tres y media de la mañana, luego de que tu padre y Charles sirvieran el pastel de bodas, pude ver a Wanda arrastrándote a ti junto al mocoso de Raven hacia donde yo estaba sentado junto con Hank_ se tomó un segundo antes de continuar_ Justo cuando Wanda me pidió que la ayudara tu intentaste trepar a la mesa, balbuceando disparates, mientras que Kurt me aseguraba que no solo tú estabas… Así, sino que tus "muy maduros" amigos también, todos tirados en el jardín durmiendo_ el mayor pudo notar la ansiedad incomodar notablemente al adolecente, soltando un suspiro agotado antes de seguir_ Pero… _ ante la mención de esa palabra, Pietro lo miro de forma expectante_… Pude sacarte de allí antes de que Erik se diera cuenta, mientras le pedía a Wanda que guiara a Hank hasta tus amigos y sacarlos de allí, al parecer Kurt también llamo a su padre ya que cuando te lleve al jardín él ya estaba junto con su hijo_ se acomodó en la silla y miro de forma interesante al menor, el cual lo mirada de forma atenta_ Yo y Hank llevamos a tus amigos a sus casa y luego te volví a buscar, aunque la boda no terminase allí, no íbamos a dejarte allí en… Ese estado_

_ ¿Papá no se enteró?_ el ladeo de cabeza por parte de Logan hizo que parte del nudo en su estómago se suavizara_ ¿Y Wanda?_

_ Tu hermana le aviso a Charles que yo te llevaría a casa en ese momento, que tu solo te… Quedaste dormido en una silla, como un niño malcriado que duerme temprano, y el luego inventaría una excusa a tu padre por tu desaparición_ el mayor se levantó de su asiento, yendo hacia la alacena para sacar algo y volver a su lugar_ Y al parecer nada malo paso, ya que Charles aviso que se irían como planearon_ el de piel pálida vio como Logan le tendió una hogaza de pan, la cual tomo sin miramientos_ Y tú debes irte con Azazel cuando el venga a buscarte_ Pietro detuvo sus movimientos ante eso, sintiendo un ligero malestar.

_ ¿Qué?_

_ Tú y Wanda deben despedirse de ellos en el aeropuerto, además de que debes ir a buscar tus cosas para quedarte aquí; pero como tu padre no sabe que te quedaras aquí, debes aparentar que te quedaras en la casa de Raven y luego Azazel vendrá a dejarte aquí con tus cosas_ el adolecente asintió ante el plan, notando como la incomodidad se había ido _ Mientras tú, mocoso torpe, debes limpiar le cuarto donde te quedaras_

Una mueca bromista apareció en el rostro del velocista.

_ ¿Y la cortesía del invitado donde esta? ¿Te la olvidaste en una de tus misiones de paz en Nigeria?_ el adulto lo miro de forma amenazante, agrandando aún más la sonrisa de mutante de cabello plateado.

_ Por si no te das cuenta tú eres el infiltrado aquí, no estaba planeado que te quedaras, y tu serás el responsable de ese cuarto_ el brazo musculoso se levantó y señalo un punto de la habitación el cual fue seguido con atención por los ojos achocolatados_ Hay una alacena en la cocina donde se guardan las utensilios de limpieza, y quiero ver a las…_ se detuvo a ver el reloj que tenía en la pared del comedor, el cual marcaba ya las tres_... Tres y media que todo este impecable; aunque con tu mutación posiblemente termines en mucho menos tiempo_ Logan volvió a levantarse de la mesa, recogiendo los platos y dirigiéndose a la cocina_ Tu habitación sigue siendo la de antes, así que ya sabes cómo llegar_ el aludido solo bufo aburrido apenas el mayor abandonara el comedor.

No le quedo otra opción que hace lo que el mutante malhumorado le pedía.

.

.

.

Hacía muy poco tiempo que él había regresado de sus misiones de paz en los países más infaustos de África, encontrándose con su casa completamente sucia y con claros signos de visitas de insectos y arácnidos por todos lados luego de varios meses en su ausencia. Él, usualmente, se habría tomado su tiempo en reordenar y re-higienizar su hogar, pero con la inesperada llegada del mocoso velocista al lugar esa calma de limpiar a su tiempo había sido súbitamente destruida, obligándolo a apresurarse para que Pietro pudiera estar cómodo viviendo allí esas dos semanas en esa casa; pero obviamente esa habitación a unos pasos de la suya debía ser ordenada por el vándalo cleptómano.

No le sorprendió en lo absoluto que el mocoso escandaloso estuviera haciendo alardes de ese apodo en la habitación que le fue asignada, permitiéndole a Logan escuchar desde el primer piso como este movía y arrojaba cosas sin control alguno mientras transcurría el tiempo que el adulto le había delimitado. Él, aprovechando que el adolecente dormía como una roca en su cama por la mañana, limpio gran parte de la casa, incluyendo la cocina, el comedor, la sala de estar y los baños de ambos pisos, su habitación estaba limpia y solo debía tender la cama donde Pietro había dormido, además de ver su alacena verificando que las fechas de sus productos estuvieran bien para impedir que el mocoso se enfermara por comer algo en mal estado. Termino justo a tiempo para ir a verificar si Pietro había terminado de ordenar el cuarto donde pasaría el resto de las dos semanas, y mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a la habitación podía escuchar el incesante sonido de algo chocando contra otro objeto, temiendo por un segundo si abrir la puerta de la habitación o simplemente dejar a Pietro en lo suyo.

Dos segundos después su mano giro la perilla de la puerta y empujo hacia dentro, encontrándose con dos camas tendidas, los muebles libres de suciedad, las esquinas de las paredes sin rastros de la presencia de arácnidos y los vidrios del cuarto con una transparencia casi anormal. Él hubiera dicho que el mocoso había hecho un muy buen trabajo, de no ser porque cientos de objetos se encontraban rodeando el cuerpo del velocista, el cual estaba tranquilamente sentado en flor de loto sobre una alfombra del suelo, y a pesar de manifestar su presencia con un carraspeo, este no le había hecho ni un poco de caso.

Recurrió a su forma más efectiva para exhibirse; un gruñido.

_ ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?_ la pregunta malhumorada solo hizo aparecer una sonrisa pícara en el rostro del pálido muchacho, demostrándole que su irritabilidad le divertía_ Maximoff_ el escuchar su apellido materno ser arrastrado con amenaza logro que los ojos achocolatados fueran hacia su dirección, aun mostrándole esa sonrisa, incluso con las intensidad.

_ No creí que aun conservaras todo esto_ contesto con notoria alegría en su tono de voz, soltando un auto de juguete azul del tamaño de su mano para luego tomar una pequeña gorra del mismo color e intentar colocársela, pero solo llego a posarla sobre sus cabello_ Veo que ya no me entra esta cosa_ un carraspeo que simulaba ser una risa por parte del adulto lo hizo prestar atención a lo que el otro hacía, viendo como Logan se movía con cuidado para esquivar las cosas tiradas en el suelo.

_ Bueno_ suspiro mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama de Pietro_ Tu cabeza ha crecido en seis años mocoso, ¿o acaso creías que siempre iba a quedarte?_ el que Pietro haya levantado sus hombros y ladeara su cabeza hacia un lado le hizo mirarle de forma incrédula_ Eres un tonto si realmente lo creíste_

_ Era mi gorra favorita_ recordó el menor, tomando dicho objeto entre sus manos y acariciándolo con sus pulgares con cierta nostalgia_ Me la regalaste luego de un partido de béisbol_ pudo escuchar el suspiro de Logan antes de verlo inclinarse hacia adelante, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas para estar más cómodo.

_ Tu padre odiaba esa gorra porque no te la quitabas ni para bañarte_ el adolecente se rio, corroborando lo dicho por el mayor_ Y "accidentalmente", un día la perdiste_ Logan no le hizo remembrar como se había puesto a llorar luego de la "perdida" de esa gorra, porque posiblemente Pietro lo negaría.

_ Al menos me siento mejor al saber que aun las conservas junto a todos nuestros juguetes_ confeso el de cabellos plateados mientras dejaba la gorra de lado para tomar otro objeto_ Nunca pensé que fueras un acumulador_ de mofo del otro, escuchando un gruñido como respuesta.

_ Tenía la esperanza que tu o Wanda volvieran y arrojaran todo esto a la basura_ la cabeza de Pietro se giró con incredulidad hacia su dirección, viendo una expresión de auténtica ofensa_ ¿Qué mejor que hacer que los mocosos arrojen su infancia a una bolsa para terminar en un basurero?_ un jadeo entre ofendido y divertido fue la respuesta del adolescente antes de mirarlo con burla.

_ Discúlpeme, Dr. Malito, pero usted va a seguir conservando estas cosas hasta que se las enseñe a Wanda_ el otro no replico, solo movió sus hombros en señal de que hiciera lo que quisiera.

James Howlett, más conocido como Logan, era un amigo de la familia Lehnsherr – Xavier (más próximo al último, pero amigo de la familia en fin), un joven soldado de 35 años que había conocido a Charles en la escuela Xaviers's, siendo el inglés tres grados mayor que él, ofreciéndose a ser su tutor por las bajas calificaciones que tenía en Genética. El telépata había sido una de las muy escasas personas en las que Howlett podía confiar, mostrándose reacio a tener que convivir con Erik a pesar de que Xavier había intentado de todo para que estos se llevaran bien. Varios años después Logan se había graduado, e impulsado por la idea de "hacer el bien" que había recibido de Charles, decidió integrarse a la milicia para convertirse en un soldado de Operaciones de Paz en el continente Africano, ayudando a los países de este para alimentar a los hambrientos e intentar frenar las guerras internas entre dos países.

Con el paso de algunos años, en uno de sus descansos (que duraban algunos meses ya que sus misiones podían ser hasta un año), se había vuelto a encontrar con su antiguo "tutor", a su vez volviéndose a encontrar con el alemán al cual aún no le caía del todo bien, y con la sorpresa de que este tenía dos mellizos de seis años de edad. Logan fue invitado a una reunión que el inglés organizo para saber que había sido de su vida, teniendo como invitados además a Lehnsherr y a los niños, siendo felicitando efusivamente por Charles, recibiendo un intento de elogio por parte del alemán y siendo el centro de atención de los mellizos los cuales lo miraban con unos ojos enormes y curiosos; ellos estaban aprendiendo que la mayoría de los amigos de Charles tenían cara de pocos amigos, pero que en realidad eran personas muy amables. No le costó ganarse la confianza de los niños, teniendo la experiencia de haber conocido a tantos en sus misiones y saber que su actitud amargada y casi indiferente era el atractivo principal para los mocosos, teniendo así a Pietro colgado de sus piernas mientras que Wanda hacia lo posible para refugiarse en sus brazos.

Logan se había vuelto una persona muy especial cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles en la vida de Erik y los niños, casi un par de años después cuando el padre de los mellizos tuvo que pasar por una situación devastadora, y mientras Charles, e incluso Magda, intentaban ayudar al hombre a superar esta etapa de su vida, Logan se había comprometido por voluntad propia a cuidar a Pietro y Wanda, llevándolos a su casa para que no pasaran por una situación de tensión a tan corta edad.

Nueve meses después y los pequeños mutantes lloraban aferrados al cuerpo del soldado intentando que Magda no se los lleve a su casa para que Logan pudiera volver a África a cumplir otra de sus misiones; este pudo calmarlos prometiendo que cuando volviera podían volver a quedarse con él todo el tiempo que quisieran, porque después de todo, ese pequeño mocoso con anormal velocidad y esa niña que podía mover sus muebles con solo un estornudo ya eran parte importante de James Howlett.

Logan, luego de su regreso, había podido reunirse con Lehnsherr, siendo sinceramente agradecido por el magnético por cuidar a sus hijos en esos meses tan difíciles, y aun cuando en algunas ocasiones los mellizos se quedaban de nuevo en su casa por algunos días (a petición de ellos), estos dos aún no se llevan del todo bien en la actualidad.

_ Te voy a permitir conservar todas estas cosas_ soltó de repente el mayor, regresando de sus memorias al ver como el velocista parecía no querer soltar sus antiguas cosas_ Pero solo si las guardas en cajas y las llevas al sótano, ocupan mucho espacio en este lugar_

_ Lo que usted diga, mi general_ respondió con un tono divertido mientras veía como el adulto se levantaba de su cama y comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la puerta, volviendo a ver sus cosas nuevamente hasta que algo llamo poderosamente su atención_ Santo cielo_ soltó sin proponérselo, llamando la atención de Logan de inmediato que se volteo para ver qué había pasado, sintiendo su espalda erizarse de inmediato; le había dado muy mala espina volver a ver ese objeto del demonio_ ¡Oh, no puede ser! ¡Mi patineta!_ el escuchar a Pietro prácticamente chillar como el mocoso de 10 años atrás se lo confirmo.

Esa tabla metalizada con lija gris había sido su regalo de navidad en la década de vida del velocista mientras que a Wanda le había obsequiado unos patines Freeskate de color rojo; él sabía que había sido una muy mala idea haberles comprado objetos que le dificultarían el poder atraparlos luego, pero el ver a ambos niños reír a carcajadas por divertirse con sus regalos habían amortiguado gran parte de su molestia.

O por lo menos hasta el día de hoy, ya que Pietro ya se había puesto de pie, tomando la demoniaca tabla y salió de la habitación en una ráfaga que choco contra su rostro.

No le hizo falta saber hacia dónde se había dirigido, solo tuvo que bajar las escaleras (las cuales tenían la barandilla sospechosamente rayada), pasar por la puerta que ya estaba abierta y cruzarse de brazos para ver como el mocoso se deslizaba sobre la patineta sobre la calle, tomando impulso y maniobrando su cuerpo para mantener el equilibrio.

Logan agradeció que fuera domingo y que el barrio donde habitaba fuera muy tranquilo o el mocoso ya habría tenido un accidente con algún auto, ya que aunque tenga esa velocidad extraordinaria, si él estaba distraído, un auto perfectamente podría hacerle daño.

Pietro noto su presencia y alzo los brazos, mostrando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

_ ¡Mírame, soy Silver Surfer!_ y ahí estaba, esa misma frase que gritaba como cuando era un niño.

_ Si, si, mejor mira hacia donde estas yendo Silven Surfer_ le amonesto con recelo, viendo como Pietro giraba la patineta y tomaba impulso para dirigirse hacia el sin recordar que entre la calle y la vereda había un desnivel considerable. Logan omitió una sonrisa al ver como el mocoso ahora se encontraba en el suelo sobre su estómago mientras se reía a carcajadas_ ¿Te gusta comer suelo?_ se mofo ahora el adulto, acercándose al peli-plata que se reincorporaba aun con el ataque de risa, limpiándose la tierra que se había adicionado a su ropa por la caída.

Disimuladamente se fijó si el adolescente se había lastimado.

_ Hacía mucho que no me subía a una patineta_ se defendió, viendo como los ojos del adulto rodaban sobre su cuenca; la excusa que utilizo para recuperar su dignidad había fallado.

_ Si pudiste deslizarte por la barandilla de la escalera no me vengas con que te caíste por culpa de que no usabas esa cosa desde hace mucho_ frunció el entrecejo al ver como la sonrosada lengua del mocoso salía de su boca para burlarse de él_ Hay varias cajas vacías en el sótano, así que ve guardando todas tus cosas viejas en ellas_ le recordó antes de darle la espalda y entrar hacia su hogar nuevamente.

No le sorprendió en lo absoluto escuchar el sonido de las ruedas de la tabla deslizarte nuevamente sobre la calle, sabiendo que el mocoso, a pesar de haberlo escuchado, no le hacía caso; decidió seguir su camino hacia la casa y no hacerle frente al desafío que le imponía Pietro para sacarle de quicio.

.

.

.

_ ¿Prometen llamar si necesitan algo?_

_ Si papá_

_ También si pasa alguna cosa ¿verdad?_ volvió a insistir, escuchando el resoplido divertido de su pareja.

_ Te avisaremos si cualquier cosa_ le prometió su hija nuevamente.

_ Aun si no pasa nada, ¿me van a llamar?_

_ Que si viejo, te vamos a llamar aunque no puedas hacer nada desde lejos_ la respuesta hastiada de Pietro logro crispar los nervios del magnético, haciendo que Charles se preocupe.

_ Es verdad_ soltó de repente el alemán, conteniendo el aliento_ Si pasa algo no vamos a estar ahí y-…_

_ Tranquilo Erik_ intento relajar el telépata, apretando firmemente la mano de su marido para transmitir calma a través de su agarre_ No va a suceder nada_

_ Si sucede, estaremos ahí_ le recordó la mutante azul, la cual había acompañado a los mellizos junto a Azazel y su hijo_ No te preocupes, los cuidaremos bien_

_Y llamaremos todos los días_ le prometió Wanda con una sonrisa, siendo apretada fuertemente por los brazos de su padre, el cual la soltó de un brazo para poder alcanzar a su otro hijo, que aunque intento escapar, no pudo hacer nada para no sucumbir en el estrujón de su padre.

Una vez terminado el abrazo, despidieron también a Charles, el cual también beso sus mejillas y les regalo una enorme sonrisa antes de colocar disimuladamente sus dedos medio e índice sobre su sien.

 __ "El aún no sabe a dónde vamos"__ les transmitió a los mellizos_ _"Bloqueare su mente cuando anuncien el vuelo en los altavoces, así cuando ya estemos en el avión y digan a donde iremos ahí él se enterara"__

Los mellizos sonrieron ante la sorpresa de Charles, viendo como el plan se ponía en marcha cuando anunciaron que el vuelo a Núremberg – Alemania despegaría en unos veinte minutos y Charles le había engañado, haciéndole escuchar que el vuelo se destinaba a cualquier otro sitio del mundo; ambos recién casados se despidieron de todos los presentes que los habían acompañado y tomados de la mano, subieron la escalera mecánica que los llevaría al segundo piso donde tomarían el avión que los llevaría a la ciudad natal de Lehnsherr.

_ Espero que a Erik no le dé un ataque al saber que no te quedaras con nosotros_ soltó divertida la mujer azul hacia el velocista, el cual solo alzo sus hombros en señal de desinterés.

_ ¿En serio te quedaras con Logan?_ la voz de su hermana lo hizo reaccionar, escuchando como esta sonaba esperanzada y alegre_ Yo quiero ir también_

_ No_ corto abruptamente, viendo el rostro de su hermana decepcionarse_ Él me va a cuidar a mí, no estas admitida en su casa_ se burló el peli-plata, causando que Wanda frunza el entrecejo más de lo normal.

_ Quieras o no, voy a ir a esa casa porque Logan me quiere más a mí que a ti, soy más tranquila que tú y a él le gusta eso_ Raven se tapó la boca para no reírse cuando el pálido rostro de Pietro se tensó notoriamente.

_ A él no le gustan las mocosas con piojos_

_ El único mocoso con piojos aquí eres tu_

_ Creo que debemos pasar a comprar algunas cosas y avisarle a Howlett que cenaremos en su casa_ opino el demonio rojo a su esposa, la cual asintió al ver como Wanda no daba el brazo a torcer con la idea de no ir a ver a Logan, comenzando una disputa con su hermano mientras Kurt miraba entretenido la pelea como una competencia de tenis.

Al final la familia Wanger, junto con Wanda y Pietro, terminaron llegando a la casa de Logan con varias bolsas de compras para preparar una cena numerosa, y ante la insistencia de la bruja, ella también se quedó a dormir ese día en la casa del malhumorado soldado, el cual volvió a repetir la escena de esa tarde al ver como Pietro sacaba las cajas con sus juguetes viejos, yendo todos a la cama realmente tarde; los mellizos por estas tonteando con sus cosas antiguas, y Logan para asegurarse de que su casa quede en una sola pieza cuando todo el revuelo haya terminado.

.

.

.

Ese lunes, luego de llevar a Wanda de nuevo a la casa de los Wanger, Logan realmente dudo si pedirle o no que se quedara por un par de días más en su casa. La bruja, a pesar de tener la misma edad que Pietro, era notablemente más madura y desde pequeños ella era la que ponía en su lugar al velocista, que aunque lo hacía a regañadientes, él se tranquilizaba notablemente ante el pedido de su hermana. Estuvo a punto de pedirle a la chica si podía quedarse en su casa pero reflexiono el hecho de que Pietro ya tenía dieciséis años, y que posiblemente ya no era aquel niño hiperactivo y nervioso que no podía mantenerse quieto por largos periodos de tiempo, ni quedarse sin molestar a los seres que conformaban su ambiente; además del hecho de que el día de ayer se había mostrado realmente tranquilo a pesar de que se habían quedado hasta tarde remembrando su infancia, terminando por rechazar su idea de pedirle a la castaña que se quedara con ellos.

No pensó que luego de no ver a Pietro durante dos años, tiempo que había durado su última misión, el mocoso no había cambiado en nada, prácticamente.

En el trascurso de apenas dos días se encontró con sus muebles cambiados de lugar luego de que llego de llevar a Wanda, todos sus zapatos derechos pegados en el techo de la cocina con cinta adhesiva mientras los izquierdos estaban colgados de las ramas de un árbol apenas entrada la noche, el sonido de una de sus ventanas quebrarse que lo despertó y cinco llamadas perdidas de Magda Maximoff, la cual le informo por medio de la sexta llamada a su teléfono (el cual había dejado en la casa) que Pietro estaba retenido en una seccional de policía para menores ya que había sido pillado robando golosinas y aparatos electrónicos en una tienda donde ya era costumbre que el adolecente frecuentara; los dueños de esa tienda ya tenían el número registrado de Magda luego del decimoquinto robo del velocista en ese lugar.

Aun no sabía cómo había logrado conducir con esa tranquilidad de regreso de la detención temporal del peli-plata, luego de pagar por las cosas robadas, que no habían sido más que consolas de videojuegos y snacks. A pesar de la poca gravedad del asunto, él estaba realmente furioso; solo lo había dejado solo treinta minutos y el mocoso había logrado escapar de su casa para cometer sus fechorías.

Sin mencionar que al llegar del mercado esa misma tarde se encontró una mancha naranjada contra una pared, donde Pietro confeso haber explotado media docena de huevos en el microondas; los mismos que necesitaba para cocinar.

Su cuerpo se crispo de tal forma que el adolecente también lo noto, sintiendo un ligero escalofrió de incertidumbre ante la reacción de Logan. El solo quería molestarlo, sabiendo que cuando eso pasaba Logan lo correteaba por toda la casa, o por lo menos eso hacia hace dos años atrás; tal vez si había podido hartar al adulto en el trascurso de cuarenta y ocho horas.

Las rodillas del más joven se doblaron preparándose para la segura maratón que estaba a punto de comenzar, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como Logan solo se volteaba a verlo por un segundo antes de dirigirse hacia el lavado, donde tomo un trapo húmedo y comenzó a limpiar la pared.

El pasmo y decepción se juntaron en el rostro pálido.

_ ¿Qué pasó?_ le pregunto altanero, recomponiendo su actitud contrariada y cambiándola a una atrevida_ ¿Acaso te pusiste tan viejo como para no intentar atraparme?_ la cuestión traviesa fue olímpicamente ignorada por su remitente, logrando alterar al menor_ Que aburrido te has puesto, admítelo, sé que tienes ganas de hacer que yo limpie todo esto, pero para eso debes atrapar-…_

_Sabes_ interrumpió la voz anormalmente tranquila del soldado, dejando automáticamente callado al menor_ Aquella vez realmente creí que ibas en serio_ los ojos de Logan le transmitieron lo necesario como para saber de qué estaba hablando, sorprendiéndole por haber recordado aquello; le dio muy mala espina el notar como el rostro del castaño aun no salía de su desengaño y el dedo del soldado señalo el desastre que aún le faltaba limpiar_ Y esto, junto con todo lo que has hecho en estas últimas horas, me demuestran que no es así_

Pietro proceso todo de una forma dolorosamente rápida, acercándose de inmediato al hombre y tomándolo del brazo que fregaba su desastre.

_ Alto ahí_ la demanda del velocista no fue escuchada, y aunque intentaba frenar los movimientos de ese brazo, la fuerza de Logan obviamente era demasiado superior que la suya_ Basta, deja de limpiar_

_ Si no vas a ayudarme con esto te sugiero que te vayas de aquí y me dejes terminar de limpiar_ la estricta orden de Logan solo acrecentaron los intentos del mocoso por intentar frenarlo, y aunque intento empujarlo lejos Pietro solo lo esquivo con facilidad; se resignó a detenerse con notorio enojo_ ¿Qué es lo que demonios quieres?_

_ Que me escuches_ las cejas plateadas se juntaron mientras que esos oscuros ojos le observaban fijamente_ Nunca te dije que no iba enserio-…_

_ No se nota_ interrumpió sarcásticamente, divirtiéndose con la curva negativa que formaban los labios de Pietro demostrándole que no estaba feliz con lo que estaba diciendo.

_ Ya no soy un niño_ ataco_ Hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero, y hago muchas cosas que un niño no ha-…_ un quejido escapo de sus labios al sentir su espalda chocar contra la superficie dura de la pared mientras el puño del castaño apretó el cuello de su camiseta, obligándolo a permanecer quieto mientras la mirada amenazante del adulto lo dejaba simplemente inmovilizado.

Sus ojos no podían salir de su asombro: era la primera vez que Logan lo tocaba de esa manera tan hosca.

_ Te metes en los problemas de un niño: robas dulces, escondes cosas, haces bromas pesadas, ¿acaso piensas que te has convertido en un adulto por haber besado a alguien, beber alcohol o por haber perdido tu virginidad?_ Pietro pasó saliva mientras observaba el rostro del adulto; una de sus cejas se había encarnado luego de que una sonrisa burlesca hiciera su aparición, logrando incomodarlo y desviando la mirada al suelo_ ¿Realmente piensas que te tome enserio luego de que has demostrado no haber madurado aunque fuera solo un poco?_ el silencio del menor le dio la respuesta, sumado al rostro gacho que era tapado por una mata de cabellos platinados; el velocista se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Logan tomándolo del mentón para que volviera a mirarlo_ Realmente no lo espere de ti, luego de convencerme de toda aquella palabrería que soltaste, y solo eran eso, pablaras vacías_ Pietro tomo la muñeca de Logan intentando que lo soltara, ya no quería escuchar más palabras de la boca del castaño y se desesperó al notar que no lograba hacer lo que quería; un último apretón contra la pared le hizo volver a mirar al adulto con notoria ansiedad_ No me importan las experiencias que hayas adquirido, ni si has estado con cuantas personas se te hayas cruzado; sino que tan dispuesto estas como para entender lo que conlleva una verdadera relación…_ Tembló cuando el rostro de Logan se acercó al suyo, notando lo expuesto que estaba a pesar de tener la ventaja de la innata velocidad que tenía; el remate del soldado no se hizo esperar_… Porque no pienso tener como pareja a un mocoso al que tengo que cuidar de que no se meta en problemas de niños_

No necesito decir nada más, apenas lo soltó de su agarre y Pietro desapareció en una estela de plata hacia el piso superior, dejando solo al adulto en la cocina. Howlett suspiro con cansancio antes de volver a entretenerse limpiando los huevos estrellados sobre la pared cuando el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose le alertó, sabiendo segundos después de que se trataba.

Wanda llamo horas más tarde para preguntarle si podía ir a buscar a su hermano de la casa de Kurt, y a pesar de ser pasadas las once de esa noche, no le costó nada llevar en brazos al muchacho hasta su auto, ya que este se había quedado dormido en el sofá de la casa de los Wagner.

.

.

.

El insistente sonido de las aves lograron sacaron de su ensoñación, abriendo sus ojos con cautela ante la posible luz solar que lo enceguecería, ya que él siempre se olvidaba de tapar las ventanas con la cortina.

Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que esa capa contra los rayos solares si había sido colocada, y aún más grande fue su desconcierto al notar que estaba en su habitación en la casa de Logan.

Sin perder el tiempo se vistió y bajo hacia la cocina, notando todo en orden, sin la mancha de su travesura en la pared, un delicioso desayuno sobre la mesa y a Logan leyendo entretenidamente el periódico.

_ Menos mal, me ahorraste el ir a avisarte que el desayuno está listo_ soltó el adulto sin mirarlo, pasando la página que estaba leyendo y acomodándose mejor en su silla_ Mejor siéntate y come antes de que se enfrié, hoy quiero la casa limpia y el césped cortado para antes del almuerzo, y no seré yo el que lo corte_ el adulto termino mirándolo al notar como el de cabello de plata, el cual estaba totalmente enmarañado, aun dudaba si sentarse o no, actuando de una forma anormalmente lenta para ser él_ Pietro, no pienses tanto y solo siéntate a comer a no ser que quieras que te haga lavar el baño, porque lo dejaste hecho una porquería luego de lanzar esa bomba fétida allí_ Logan sonrió imperceptiblemente al escuchar un bufido divertido del menor ante la mención de esa travesura.

_ Si, bueno, tal vez solo sentiste uno de tus gases porque yo no recuerdo haber hecho eso_ hablo al fin el velocista, dejándose caer en la silla y comenzando a arrasar con el contenido de su plato mientras el adulto bebía de su café de forma tranquila.

No lo dijo en voz alta, ni tampoco lo haría nunca, pero Pietro le agradeció internamente a Logan por no mencionar absolutamente nada de lo sucedió el día anterior, dejando el tema zanjado… Por lo menos por un tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

Esa misma tarde, luego de terminar de arreglar la casa y dejarla limpia de todo rastro de "Maldad", firmada por Pietro, Raven llamo para invitarlos a cenar en su casa; ella había tenido noticia de los recién casados y quería que todos estuvieran presentes para poder comunicarse con ello, ya que a pesar de la insistencia que había tenido el magnético para que le llamaran, los tres días anteriores habían intentado comunicarse sin éxito con la pareja.

Apenas llegaron fueron arrastrados por la mutante azul y la bruja hasta la sala donde el demonio rojo y el azul los esperaban sentados en el gran sofá donde se había dormido Pietro la noche anterior mientras frente a ellos había una portátil sobre la pequeña mesa.

_ Vamos, acomódense rápido, Charles se comunicara con nosotros en cualquier momento_ apresuro la pelirroja, sentándose a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Azazel, el cual se acomodó como pudo ante la acción de su esposa. Wanda se sentó entre Kurt y Logan, quedando este último contra el respaldo donde Pietro decidió sentarse, acomodando sus piernas sobre el regazo del mayor y apoyando gran parte de su torso sobre el hombro de Logan; este solo pudo suspirar rendido mientras miraba como la pantalla de la computadora estaba en negro y en su esquina inferior izquierda se encontraba una miniatura imagen de ellos acomodados sobre el sofá.

La pantalla en negro desapareció y en ella un sonriente castaño apareció de pronto.

_ ¡Charles!_ chillo la familia Wagner, logrando cambiar el rostro del telépata a uno nervioso, sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro; un dedo sobre los labios rojizos del inglés les indico a su familia que no hicieran mucho ruido_ Perdón_ se disculpó la mutante azul, siendo esta la que más fuerte había gritado.

_ _Tranquila_ _ se escuchó unos segundos después, viendo como la imagen de Charles se movía apenas un segundo más tarde que su voz, producto del DILEY_ _Debí comunicarme con ustedes más tarde, aquí es muy temprano y todos están durmiendo_ _

_ ¿Incluso papá?_ pregunto Wanda, viendo a Charles asentir con una sonrisa_ ¿Cómo esta él?_

_ _Agotado_ _ respondió el castaño divertido_ _No ha dejado a la pobre Edie sola ni un solo segundo, ambos me han enseñado gran parte de la ciudad en estos días y hoy ambos quedaron dormidos apenas terminaron de cenar_ _ Charles rio de forma suave_ _Ellos se habían quedado hablando en la tarde y yo aproveche para tomar una siesta antes de volver a salir a pasear_ _

_ ¿Van a traer regalos?_ la pregunta de Raven fue respuesta con un asentimiento, haciéndole celebrar con un aplauso.

_ _Les llevare a todos muchos regalos, no solo míos y de Erik; Edie me dio muchísimas de estas para todos_ _ Charles se movió de su lugar, inclinándose sobre la cámara y alcanzando un frasco de tamaño mediando de un contenido rojizo_ _La madre de Erik tiene un cultivo enorme de rosas, tiene una hectárea entera de esta flores de todos los colores habidos y por haber, y con ellas hace esto_ _ golpeo suavemente el frasco con su palma, escuchándose la colisión entre el vidrio y el metal de su anillo de matrimonio.

_ ¿Es jalea?_ intento adivinar el velocista, ensanchando sus ojos para ver mejor el contenido del frasco; el asentimiento del telépata desconcertó a la familia_ ¿Jalea de rosas? ¿En serio?_

_ _Se ha vuelto mi completa_ _adicción_ _ confeso el adulto mientras abrazaba de forma infantil el contenedor de vidrio_ _Van a amarlo, Erik no mentía cuando me decía que esto era delicioso, incluso su madre es campeona de varios concursos por la elaboración de esta jalea; enorgullézcanse chicos, su abuela es una ganadora_ _ dijo divertido haciendo reír a los mellizos.

Charles dejo el frasco en su lugar.

_ ¿Entonces ustedes están bien allí?_ pregunto ahora el patriarca de los Wagner_ No respondían a los llamados y Raven se había puesto muy nerviosa, estuvo por llamar a la embajada para saber que había sido de ustedes_ delato el pelinegro recibiendo un codazo de su esposa.

_ _Perdónenos chicos_ _ se disculpó el inglés recogiendo sus largos mechones de cabellos y despejando su rostro_ _Decidí dejar a Erik la emoción de estar con su madre de nuevo y esperar a que los llame luego, además de que debemos adaptarnos a la diferencia horaria, así que le diré que los llame mañana_ _ los ojos de Charles que brillaban contra la luz de la pantalla se movieron hacia un lugar en específico_ _Y veo que Logan está ahí_ _ observo el castaño, sonriéndole al soldado que se acomodó sobre su asiento_ _¿Cómo has estado viejo amigo? ¿Las cosas están tranquilas con Pietro?_ _

_ ¿Con este?_ pregunto de forma irónica mientras señalaba al peli-plata que ya casi estaba sentado sobre el_ No se cómo lo aguantan tú, Erik y Magda, pero necesito la guía_ la respuesta del hombre hizo reír a todos los presentes mientras que el aludido inflaba las mejillas, fulminándolo con la mirada por unos segundos antes de volver a prestarle atención a la pantalla.

La familia observo como Charles se desconcentro por un par de segundos antes de volverse hacia ellos.

_ _Lo lamento mucho chicos, pero debo irme_ _ confeso el telépata mientras veía como la mutante azul estaba por protestar __ Puedo escuchar a Erik preguntarse dónde estoy mientas esta medio-dormido_ _ la voz del inglés se pudo escuchar enternecida ante lo contado_ _Raven_ _ le llamo a su hermana, la cual salto del regazo de Azazel para acercarse a la pantalla_ _Te mandare a tu mail un par de cosas ahora, son algunas fotos y esas cosas por si quieren ver parte de la ciudad de Núremberg_ _ la mutante azul asintió de forma emocionada.

 ___ Te extraño mucho Charles_ le hizo saber su hermana, enterneciendo al nombrado_ Todos los extrañamos a ambos_

_ Los echamos mucho de menos_ dijo ahora la bruja. Kurt secundaba lo que su novia dijo con un asentimiento.

_ Yo no extraño a papá pero si te extraño a ti Charles_ confeso el velocista haciendo reír nuevamente a los presentes.

_ _También los extraño mucho a todos_ _ les dijo ahora el castaño_ _Si se comunican con Magda salúdenla de nuestra parte también, no he podido hablar con ella desde la boda_ _ Raven asintió, y luego de unos momentos más de despedida, la pantalla volvió a ser negra una vez más.

Todos los presentes se removieron en sus lugares.

_ Fue corto pero pudimos saber cómo estaban_ dijo Azazel, siendo el primero en hablar luego de la despedida de su cuñado y parándose de su asiento_ Iré a revisar el horno_ le aviso a su esposa, la cual parecía no haberlo escuchado por estar revisando su mail en busca de las cosas que Charles le mandaría.

Apenas un minuto después Raven salto de su lugar al recibir una carpeta multimedia de su hermano.

_ ¡Oh, miren!_ los tres adolescentes y Logan miraron a su dirección_ ¡Charles mando dos videos!_

_ ¿En serio?_ pregunto la castaña notablemente emocionada.

Todos volvieron a acomodarse en sus lugares antes de reproducir ambos videos.

_ ¡Azazel!_ grito ahora la mutante azul lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchada en la cocina_ ¡Ven aquí o te perderás esto!_

El demonio rojo apareció sentado en una nube de humo roja, volviendo a recibir en sus piernas a la pelirroja que había colocado reproducir a las presentaciones.

La escena fue fácilmente reconocida, era el interior de un avión. La cámara estaba siendo acomodada por el castaño Xavier sobre una mesa, y ante las comodidades que se podían ver como los asientos se tamaños grandes, el espacio realmente cómodo e íntimo, y la presencia de un placar con una puerta indicaban que estaba viajando en primera clase. El inglés, luego de acomodar la cámara, se acomodó en uno de los asientos.

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a un alto hombre que todos supieron identificar enseguida como Erik.

 __ Perdón por la tardanza__ se le escucho decir al recién llegado, el cual se sentó al lado del otro hombre.

_ _Menos mal que no tenías ganas de ir al baño antes de venir aquí__ ante lo dicho el magnético se giró hacia su pareja, viéndose una mirada divertida en el castaño antes de que ambos se abrocharan los cinturones como los altavoces les pidieran que lo hicieran.

Se pudo notar como el video había sido editado ya que ahora las imágenes pasaban de una forma más rápida de lo normal, viéndose como ambos adultos hablaban entre ellos y se movían de forma acelerada hasta que se sacaron los cinturones de seguridad, volviendo así a la velocidad original del video. Las instrucciones de seguridad estaban siendo anunciadas en los altavoces en ese momento, donde se vio como el castaño se quedó mirando de forma prolongada a su acompañante, llamado su atención.

_ _¿Qué pasa?__ pregunto intrigado Lehnsherr, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa de su pareja antes que un nuevo anuncio se pudiera escuchar en los altavoces _"… la duración de este vuelo será de ocho a nueve horas, por cualquier consulta se encontraran la azafatas para atender cualquiera de sus necesidades; y sin más le deseamos que tenga un muy buen viaje hacia Núremberg, Alemania"__ el rostro del mutante controlador de metales se deformo totalmente, los mellizos y Raven soltaron una pequeña risa al ver al hombre boquear intentando decir algo mientras el telépata se reía de los gestos de su esposo_ _Charles… Charles, ¿P-Pero que-?…_ _

_ _¿Sorpresa?_ _ interrumpió el castaño al notar como su pareja no podía decir nada, por lo que decidió tomarlo de las manos y tratar de hablarle_ _Perdóname por mentirte, no vamos a ninguna isla paradisiaca como te lo había mencionado__

 __ Pero los pasajes… E-El aeropuerto-…__ vio al castaño posar su dedo mayor e índice en su sien, dándole la respuesta que necesitaba; apretó el agarre de sus manos mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar_ _No… No puedo creerlo__ se vio como Erik escondía el rostro entre sus manos por varios segundos, y al momento de descubrirse su rostro estaba varias tonalidades más rojo, dirigiendo su mirada a su acompañante_ ¿ _E-Entonces realmente iremos a-…?__

 __ Si Erik, iremos a tu casa viejo amigo__ y sin esperar mucho más se vio a Lehnsherr saltar de su asiento, ponerse delante de Xavier y fundirlo en un abrazo tan grande que hasta se pudo escuchar un quejido por parte del castaño, el cual correspondió el abrazo de una manera más suave; unas palmadas suaves en la espalda del alemán intentaron calmarlo_ _Erik, calma tu mente… Me vas a hacer llorar_ _ le hizo saber el más bajo, y sin soltarlo del abrazo fue llenado de besos en todo el rostro, escuchándose la risa de Charles mientras se podía oír las palabras " _Ich liebe dich"_ entre cada beso.

Los espectadores, con sonrisas en los rostros, vieron como el video era cortado y automáticamente se reproducía el otro; los mismos protagonistas, pero ambos estaban dentro de un auto.

El que sostenía la cámara era el telépata, el cual mostraba a un Erik Lehnsherr realmente ansioso, mirando las calles por las que transitaba el vehículo.

_ _No ha cambiado nada__ aviso con notable emoción el alemán, escuchándose la risa de la persona que grababa al ver como Erik sacaba la cabeza de la ventanilla como un can, despeinando su cabello rojizo y volviendo al interior del auto, dirigiendo su mirada verdosa un poco más arriba de donde se encontraba la cámara_ _Te va a encantar esta ciudad, hay museos increíbles, las iglesias de aquí son muy viejas y que decir del Kaiserburg: es un castillo que te va a dejar sorprendido__

 __ Oh, yo creo que el único que se va a sorprender eres tú__ le respondió el telépata, grabando el rostro intrigado de su esposo; de pronto el taxi se detuvo y los espectadores vieron como Erik se ponía alerta_ _Bueno, según las instrucciones, ya hemos llegado__ le aviso el castaño mientras el otro se volteaba a ver la ventanilla.

Se pudo ver como la cámara fue sacudida violentamente al igual que el vehículo de metal, y al sentir que el sacudón se volvía a repetir tanto el inglés como las personas que miraban el video pensaron que Erik haría volar la puerta con tal de salir del auto. La puerta que estaba del lado del magnético se abrió en un estrépito, asustando tanto al castaño como al conductor. Xavier salió por la otra puerta con una notable calma (en comparación a su acompañante) y enfoco hacia la dirección donde se dirigía el magnético, viéndolo correr en dirección a una mujer que no estaba tan lejos de su ubicación mientras se escuchaba como el camarógrafo le pedía amablemente al conductor que le ayudara con el equipaje.

Se pudo sentir un jadeo emocionado y una risa nerviosa de Charles cuando volvió a enfocar a su esposo al ver que estaba abrazando a esa mujer, tapándola casi por completo con su alto cuerpo a la más baja, y cuando se acercó con pasos apresurados la risa enternecida de la dama y los sollozos del pelirrojo fueron imposibles de ignorar.

_ _Erik, nicht so stark, oder du wirst mich brechen (Erik, no tan fuerte, o vas a romperme)__ se escuchó hablar a la mujer de forma risueña y emocionada, tratando de calmar con caricias en la espalda al mutante magnético que parecía que se iba a deshacer en las manos de la judía_ _Mein Leben, ruhig (Mi vida, tranquilo)__

_ _M-Mutter… Mutter, wie ich habe dich vermisst (Madre, madre, cuanto te he echado de menos)__ entre sollozos se escuchó al mutante más alto balbucear sobre el hombro de la mujer mientras la misma movía de arriba hacia abajo sus manos sobre la gran espalda de Erik_ _Ich vermisse dich so sehr Mutter, jeden Tag meines Lebens (Te extraño mucho Mamá, todos los días de mi vida)__

 __ Alles ist gut jetzt, Liebling (Todo está bien ahora, Cariño)__ se vio a la mujer separarse del alto mutante, mirando hacia la dirección del camarógrafo; una encantadora mujer deslumbro a los espectadores, una piel exquisitamente clara que contrastaba con su cabello largo, oscuro y ondeado resaltando así su hermoso rostro, con vibrantes ojos achocolatados, respingada nariz y carnosos labios, características que hicieron que los Wagner, Pietro e incluso Logan giraran a ver a Wanda, la cual había quedado igual de estupefacta; ella era la viva imagen de su abuela, Edie Eisenhardt.

_ Cielos Wanda, eres igual a la abuela_ soltó el peli plateado a su hermana, palmeando su hombro por detrás de la espalda de Logan para sacarla de su asombro_ Con razón a veces papá se te queda mirando como un bobo_

_ Cierra el pico mocoso, que si tu padre te oyera te dejaría colgado de cabeza en algún poste de luz_ el matrimonio Wagner asintió, afirmando lo dicho por el militar.

Volvieron la atención a la pantalla para ver como Edie se acercaba a la cámara y abrazaba a su portador, quedando documentado solo parte del hombro de la judía y como Erik se limpiaba disimuladamente el rostro del resto de lágrimas; cuando la mujer se separó un poco de Charles, se le podían ver ligeras marcas de edad, pero aun con el período de 56 años, la mujer se veía magnifica.

_ _Querido Charles, cuanto tiempo ha pasado_ _ hablo ahora en un fluido ingles con pequeños rasgos de su natalidad __ Estas tan guapo como te conocí muchacho, no cambias nunca__ dijo divertida, sacando una risa avergonzada del inglés.

_ _Muchas gracias, tú tampoco te quedas atrás, querida suegra_ _ la mujer rio con ganas ante el apodo del castaño, yendo a tomar la mano del pelirrojo que estaba muy cerca de sus dos seres amados.

_ _Es verdad, cariño, ¡ahora ustedes están casados!_ s_ e vio a la mujer acariciar con cariño el rostro del magnético_ _Cuanto siento no haber podido asistir a tu día especial Erik… ¿Podrías perdonar a tu madre por tan atroz delito?__ no necesito una respuesta, los brazos de su hijo rodeándola nuevamente le dieron la respuesta_ _Mein Leben (Mi vida), realmente me alegra mucho poder verte de nuevo__

_ _Y yo a ti, mamá, y yo a ti_ _ la vista familiar fue terminada unos segundos después luego de que Charles bajara la cámara un par de segundos y la imagen se oscureció, terminando así ambos videos.

Los espectadores se removieron de sus asientos, teniendo un aura enternecida y tranquila en el ambiente.

_ Quien diría que iba a vivir para ver al viejo llorar_ dijo Pietro acomodándose ya casi sobre el regazo de Logan_ Necesito ese video, puede que le pida a papá algunas cosas con tal de no mostrarle eso a sus compañeros de trabajo_

_ No te atrevas_ le soltó mordaz su hermana, empujando a su mellizo lejos del militar para sentarse ella sobre sus piernas_ No permitiré que le hagas eso a papá, eso sería muy cruel hasta para ti_

_ No es como si le fuera a pedir que robe un auto, tonta_ protesto el velocista, queriendo sacar a la castaña de encima de Logan, iniciándose así una territorial pelea entre ellos, teniendo en medio a un Logan con una vena en la frente a punto de explotar por aguantar a ambos Maximoff peleando por él_ Muévete fea, yo me iba a sentar primero_

_ Oblígame cerdo_ el mellizo logro empujar a su par al sillón, el cual había quedado deshabitado apenas la pelea había empezado, pero cuando este estaba por fundirse en la piernas del mutante este, increíblemente, había sido más rápido y se había levantado del sofá, dejando intrigados a los hermanos.

_ Nadie se sentara sobre mí, par de mocosos atrevidos_ gruño finalmente el castaño, refunfuñando y siguiendo al demonio rojo que se dirigía a la concina con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Ambos hermanos suspiraron tristemente, quedando desganados en el sofá por el intento fallido de monopolizar al lobo.

.

.

.

Una mano reposo sobre el abultado abdomen junto con un suspiro satisfecho, sobando la zona para calmar el placentero dolor de un estómago lleno.

_ Que bien..._ volvió a suspirar Pietro, acomodándose en la silla para disfrutar del momento_ Estoy lleno_

_ Si, por un momento pensamos que nunca pasaría, ya que comiste el triple que todos nosotros_ se burló la bruja, limpiándose educadamente la comisura de los labios de restos de comida.

_ Estas celosa de que pueda hacer eso, porque sé que te quedaste come ganas de comer más_ dijo burlón el peli plata, girándose a ver al patriarca de los Wagner_ Cada vez concina mejor señor Rojo, digno de restaurante cinco estrellas_

_ Qué bueno que te gusto la comida Pietro_ agradeció el mayor, juntando los platos usados y llevándolos a la cocina, acomodándolos en el lavaplatos y activando la máquina para volver con su familia e invitados.

_ ¿Qué acostumbran a hacer luego de comer?_ pregunto interesado el peli-plata a la familia de su mejor amigo.

_ Normalmente Kurt se va hacia su habitación para hablar contigo por internet o nos quedamos en la sala jugando alguna cosa_ respondió la de piel azul, levantándose de su asiento_ Vengan, vamos a la sala_ con parsimonia todos se levantaron de sus sillas y siguieron a la mutante, cayendo como plomo a los sillones que adornaban la sala por la sensación de la comida pesando en sus estómagos. De repente Wanda salto de su asiento sorprendiéndolos.

_ ¡Oh, recordé algo!_ chillo emocionada, girándose hacia la mutante azul_ ¿Puedo traer la caja del ártico?_

_ ¿Cuál caj-…? ¡Oh, sí, tráela!_ la adolecente de un parpadeo salió apresurada hacia las escaleras.

_ ¿Qué va a traer?_ pregunto medio adormilado el gemelo Maximoff, recostándose contra el brazo del militar que ya no opuso nada por lo cansado que estaba de gruñirle al mocoso que se alejara de él.

_ Hoy le pedí a Kurt y Wanda si me ayudaban a limpiar el ártico de la casa y ella encontró una caja con recuerdos míos y de Charles, incluso hay recuerdos de Erik allí_ respondió elevando sus hombros_ A Charles no se le da bien mantener ese tipo de cosas así que me pidió que se las cuidara, allí también pondré los recuerdos de su boda cuando me llegue el álbum y los videos que se hicieron de la ceremonia y la fiesta_ pudieron ver a la bruja bajar flotando sobre las escaleras con una caja de tamaño moderado en sus manos, bajándolo sobre la mesa donde se había hecho la video-llamada con Charles.

_ Gracias por dejarme ver estas cosas Raven_ soltó agradecida la adolecente, arrodillándose frente a la caja y empezando a abrirla con cuidado.

_ Tranquila Wanda, a mi también me da algo de curiosidad ver de nuevo la cosas que se guardaron allí.

La joven castaña soltó un suspiro enternecido ante la cantidad de fotos que habían allí, sacando primero una de un pequeño bulto azul en los brazos de la matriarca de los Wagner.

El mutante de la foto se reconoció a si mismo, tirándose hacia atrás y tapando su rostro avergonzado mientras el mejor amigo de este se levantó de un salto y se arrodillo al lado de su hermana.

_ ¡Hombre, pero que mono te ves aquí Kurt!_ soltó divertido Pietro tomando la foto y viendo a su mejor amigo recién nacido en brazos de Raven.

Los padres del demonio azul se miraron entre sí con un deje de nostalgia en sus rostros.

_ Kurt peso un poco menos que el promedio, era tan pequeño cuando nació_ dijo enternecida la madre del aludido, tomando la fotografía de su hijo_ Y pensar que ahora es tan alto y guapo_

_ Mamá, para por favor_ rogo avergonzado el demonio azul, esfumándose en una nube de humo negro para arrebatarle la fotografía a su madre, pero no lo logro.

_ Yo opino que te ves muy lindo aquí, Kurt_ dijo en un tono tierno la bruja sacando una nueva foto pero con el muchacho aun poco más grande, siendo sostenido por su padre mientras soplaba una vela de su primer año de vida, poniendo increíblemente morado el rostro de su pareja de la vergüenza_ ¿Me puedo quedar con una de estas?_

_ Adelante Wanda, toma una si quieres_ afirmo la matriarca de los Wagner.

_ No, Wanda por favor_ rogo aún más avergonzado el novio de esta, haciendo que todos se rían ante la conmoción de Kurt.

_ Viejo, nunca te vi tan nervioso, ¿estás bien?_ pregunto ahora el peli-plateado_ Mira, hasta tu cola está temblando; respira, que te vas a ahogar_ dijo divertido viendo como su mejor amigo desaparecía en una nube de humo y aparecía un par de minutos después un poco más renovado_ ¿Ahora estas mejor?_

_Si… Fui a mojarme la cara_ dijo en un tono aun un poco consternado, pero se fue a sentar a su sitio un poco más tranquilo.

_ ¿Qué más tenemos aquí?_ pregunto el gemelo, sacando una fotografía de un grupo de chicos posando para la foto_ ¿Qué es esto?_

_ Eso… Oh, es la foto de la generación de Charles_ respondió la mujer, tomando la foto y mirando la con atención_ Si, son ellos, aquí estas Charles y Erik_ dijo emocionada señalando en la foto, ambos gemelos se asomaron en seguida para ver_ Este castaño bajito es Charles, y este rubio alto es Erik_ reconoció señalado a los dos juntos en la foto.

En la fotografía se podía apreciar a todos los chicos de la generación frente a la escuela de mutantes, y cerca del medio aparecía un joven y sonriente Charles Xavier con el cabello más corto y pulcro, rostro más redondeado y mejillas sonrosadas por la juventud con un joven más alto que el que le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros, con el cabello de un rubio mucho más claro que en la actualidad, rostro menos afilado y con una expresión menos hostil que la que presentaba normalmente.

_ Mira eso… Papá se veía mucho más…_ Pietro dudo ante alguna definición que pudiera justificar el rostro del rubio.

_ ¿Amigable?_ pregunto ahora Wanda, mirando realmente extrañada el rostro de su padre.

_ Erik siempre tenía esa cara cuando estaba con Charles_ confeso la mutante, mirando ahora a su esposo_ Azazel era de esa generación también, ¿lo ven allí?_

_ Es casi imposible no verlo_ respondió el peli-plata viendo cerca de su padre a un muchacho alto de largo cabello y de piel roja mirando desinteresado a la cámara_ Sin ofenderlo_

_ No te preocupes Pietro_ dijo divertido el mencionado_ Normalmente Erik era menos cascarrabias cuando charles andaba cerca_

_ ¿Cómo ahora?_ preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo,, dejando pensativos a los mayores.

_ Tu padre estuvo siempre enamorado de Charles_ resoplo Logan casi gruñendo mientras se acomodaba mejor en el asiento_ Puede que no se haya enterado de eso hasta que se lo volvió a encontrar, pero estoy seguro de eso_

_ Nosotros estábamos en la misma generación, ¿verdad Logan?_ suspiro emocionada la mutante de piel azul_ Éramos tres generaciones menos que las de Charles y Erik, ellos nos ayudaron mucho a pasar las materias_ la mujer muro emocionada a Logan_ Y así conocimos a Logan_

_ ¿Cómo conociste a mi padre?_ pregunto interesado el velocista, viendo como el mutante se ponía incomodo por ser ahora el centro de atención.

_ Estaba en la dirección por reprobar el tercer examen de genética y el abuelo de Charles me recomendó que hablara con él para que me ayudara, y cuando estaba por pedirle ese favor él se volteo, se presentó con esa sonrisa astuta suya y me dijo que ya me estaba esperando_ resoplo molesto_ Fue tan extraño que no me di cuenta que ya me había arrestado con sus amigos para presentarme con todos y ya, me obligaron a ser sus amigos_

_ Que malo eres_ se quejó Raven, mirándolo entre divertida y consternada_ Debieron verlo, estábamos Hank, Erik y yo esperando a Charles cuando apareció con Logan del brazo, como si fuera un perro preguntándonos si se lo podía quedar_ soltó risueña, haciendo reír a los gemelos y a Kurt_ Creo que hay una fotografía de mi generación allí_

_ ¿Cuál?_ pregunto Wanda interesada, buscando de inmediato en la caja encontrando otra fotografía de otros chicos reunidos_ ¿Esta?_

_ A ver_ la bruja le paso la foto a la mayor y se vio como el rostro de Raven se deformaba en nostalgia nuevamente_ Por todos los cielos… Éramos tan jóvenes… Cuantos recuerdos_

_ Quiero ver_ pidió el gemelo tomando la fotografía, mirando hacia todos lados junto a su hermana hasta encontrar a la mutante azul con el cabello anaranjado mucho más largo de lo que lo tenía ahora abrazando del brazo a un castaño de unos aproximados dieciséis años, con el cabello alborotado, rostro aniñado con una expresión incomoda ante la muestra de afecto de la mutante azul, cuerpo delgado y sin una muestra de bello facial que en la actualidad tenia.

Los hermanos se quedaron sin aliento al ver al Logan más joven, dejando un destello sonrosado en sus mejillas; Logan se veía realmente lindo en esa fotografía, incluso se le podría decir que se veía…

_ Adorable, ¿verdad?_ pregunto risueña la mutante azul_ Logan encanto a Charles con ese rostro, él lo tomo como su discípulo a pesar que ese tierno rostro escondía un chico cascarrabias y con muy mal humor_ la mujer miro al incomodo militar que intentaba acomodarse en su asiento_ Logan y Erik nunca se llevaron bien porque Charles compartía el tiempo con ambos por igual, y eso causo siempre un conflicto, "Que pasas mucho tiempo con ese mocoso", o "¿Por qué ese rubio teñido te manda a estar con él?", siempre se peleaban_

_ Raven_ siseo amenazante el castaño, dejando en claro que debía cerrar la boca y dejar de contar esa historia.

_ Él se avergüenza por eso, porque aunque no lo crean, Logan lloro cuando Charles dejo la escuela, y no porque ya no tendría a nadie que lo ayudara a estudiar_ conto insinuante_ Sino porque Charles antes de irse fue hacia él, lo abrazo, y le dijo "Confía en que podrás lograr todo lo que te propongas de aquí en adelante"_ narro abrazando el aire, como si ella misma fuera uno de los protagonistas_ Y después Logan lloro como un niño pequ- ¡AHHH!_ la historia se vio interrumpido por un grito y el salto que dio la mujer cuando el militar literalmente salto hacia ella, comenzando a correr a la mujer para atraparla_ ¡LOGAN, NO!_

_ ¡TE VOY A MATAR RAVEN!_ se escuchó el gutural rugido de la bestia, viendo como como la mujer intentaba escapar ágilmente por las manos de Logan, donde debía agradecer que por muy enojado (o avergonzado) que estuviera no había sacado las garras, o ya sería tiras de mutante desparramadas en la sala.

_ ¡Tranquilo chico, abajo!_ grito en medio de una carcajada el velocista_ ¡Mal perro!_

_ ¡Azazel!_ chillo la mujer cuando ya estaba por ser cazada, siendo envuelta por una nube de humo para luego ser abrazada por lo esposo en una posición protectora que logró que Logan se quedara quieto en su lugar_ Amor... Me has salvado la vida_ soltó agitada la mujer, apoyándose en el cuerpo de su pareja.

_ Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que la toques_ dijo en un tono sombrío el demonio, soltando el aire de repente_ Porque luego ella me matara a mi porque no hice nada para ayudarla_

_ Qué bueno que sepas tu posición cariño_ ronroneo divertida, haciendo reír a toda la sala, exceptuando a un refunfúñante Logan y un avergonzado Kurt por ver a sus padres en esa posición.

_ Cuida a tu mujer, porque voy a golpearla si vuelve a decir algo más_ amenazo el militar, yendo hacia los gemelos y arrebatándoles la caja_ Confiscare esto hasta que toda foto de mi sea destruida

_ ¡Oye!_ inmediatamente ambos chicos se quejaron, siendo Wanda la que intentaría tirar de la caja para sacársela, pero la mirada amenazante del mayor la hizo retroceder en clara advertencia.

_ Y ni se te ocurra venir hasta aquí_ le amenazo ahora al peli-plata, que ya lo estaba viendo tomar posición para correr y sacársela con propia mutación_ Esta caja se mueve de mis manos o una de estas fotos desaparece y olvídate de que te deje entrar a casa_

_ Que malo_ se burló Pietro_ ¿No te gusta que veamos al tierno Logan Howlett adolecente?_ el ceño fruncido y la muestra de la dentadura de Logan le dieron nuevo aviso para que cerrara la boca_ Que vergonzoso resultaste ser lobito_

_ Siempre terminábamos así cuando lo hacía poner nervioso, solo Charles era le único que podía avergonzarlo y él no le hacía nada, solo agachaba la cabeza como un cachorro_ el súbito color rojos adornando el rostro del militar hizo que el corazón de los Maximoff latiera con intensidad, siendo Wanda la que se acercó corriendo primero y lo abrazo, seguido por un Pietro que intentaba acomodarse también, dejando desconcertado al mayor.

_ Aun sigues siendo muy lindo_ ronroneo la adolecente, mirándolo encantada y extrañado a Logan.

_ Viejo, pero adorable_ fue el turno de Pietro para mirarlo fascinado y dejando resignado al castaño.

_ Me rindo_ soltó cansado, soltando la caja y sentándose en el sillón con los gemelos acomodándose en cada pierna sin dejar de abrazarlo, la bruja rodeando el brazo, y el velocista le cuello.

Una risita de la mutante azul hizo que el militar suspirara agotado y abrazara a cada mocoso con una de sus brazos para que no se cayeran. Raven tomo la caja y siguió hurgando entre las fotos ahora siendo acompañada por el demonio mayor y su hijo.

_ ¡Cielos, miren esto!_ chillo emocionada tomando una fotografía haciendo que los gemelos miraran desde su cómoda posición_ Erik cuando tenía diecisiete en el concierto de Rammstein de Brooklyn_

_ ¡¿Qué?!_ en un parpadeo el peli-plata había tomado la fotografía y regresado a su lugar mirando junto a su hermana y Logan la fotografía. En esa fotografía se podía ver a un Erik con el cabello largo hasta un poco más de la oreja, alborotado con una camiseta negra junto al logo de dicha banda alemana; siendo el rostro emocionado y rebelde de Lehnsherr la atracción principal de la fotografía_ No me lo puedo creer, mi viejo era un intenso_ exclamo sorprendido el velocista.

_ La foto se la saco Charles, Erik la pidió para ir a ver a su banda favorita porque si no iba con él, no iría con nadie más y mi hermano no quería dejarlo solo_ dijo risueña la mujer, mostrando otra foto donde Erik tenía el cabello pegado al rostro con un brazo alzado hacia el escenario y con la boca abierta, cantando la canción que estaban tocando en ese momento_ En ese entonces ya tenía un año saliendo con Magda si no me equivoco, pero ella no era de esas cosas y a Erik le gustaba esa banda desde que salió cuando tenia dieciséis años_

Los gemelos fueron viendo todas las fotografías junto a Logan de todo el concierto, quedando cada vez más impactados por el avance de este, viendo en cada fotografía la adolescencia insurrecta de su "recto" padre.

_ En serio, no lo puedo creer_ volvió a decir el velocista, viendo la última fotografía donde su padre, por la euforia, ya tenía a Chales sobre su espalda mientras se sacaban la fotografía, ambos sudorosos por el calor vivido en la multitud_ Esto parece irreal_

_ Intenta poner una canción de ellos cuando Erik este allí y ve si actúa extraño, él tenía una canción favorita… ¿Cómo se llamaba?_

_ _Ich Tu dir Weh__ todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el patriarca de la familia_ Lo sé porque la vivía escuchado cuando estudiábamos juntos y me la llegue a aprender… También le gustaba mucho la de _Mutter_ y la de _Stirb Nicht Vor Mir_ , que es mucho más romántica de lo que yo pensaba que era hasta que Erik me dijo que decía la letra_

_ ¿Y a Charles que le gustaba?_ pregunto interesada Wanda.

_ Charles es más ochentero, aunque sus gustos no son muy diferentes_ dijo en una risa la mujer_ Charles es fan de ACDC y Led Zeppelin_ las quijadas de los gemelos casi se caen hasta tocar el suelo_ Wow, no pensé que se impresionaran tanto_

_ No puede ser_ dijo totalmente impactado el velocista, mirando estupefacto a la mujer_ Yo escucho esas cosas, y nunca vi a Charles decirme nada… Conviví con un fan de mis bandas favoritas y nunca lo supe_

_ Eso te pasa por mocoso despistado_ gruño Logan, haciendo que Pietro lo mirara interesado.

_ ¿Y a ti que música te gustaba?_ pregunto intrigado el menor, haciendo que Logan hiciera una mueca.

_ No soy de tener una música favorita, pero la que escuchaba Charles no me disgustaba del todo_ respondió despreocupado, haciendo que Pietro saltara en su pierna.

_ ¡Yo escucho esas cosas!_ dijo emocionado_ ¿Te gusta lo que escucho entonces? ¿Puedo poner música para los dos en tu casa a partir de ahora? ¡¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes?!_ Los otros decidieron seguir buscando en los recuerdos mientras Pietro hostigaba en preguntas al militar que ya estaba cansado de discutir y solo asentía a todos los pedidos del menor.

_ Aww, miren_ dijo enternecida Raven sacando un conjunto de fotografías_ Estas son de ustedes chicos, recuerdo que Magda le dio una copia de cada una a Erik luego de que se separaron, ¿quieren ver?_ ambos adolecentes asintieron donde les pasaron varias fotografías.

_ Pero ¿Por qué me las dan a mí?_ pregunto receloso el militar mientras tomaba el montón de imágenes que les paso la mutante azul.

_ Porque queremos que tú las vayas pasando_ respondió sencilla la bruja acomodándose mejor para ver las fotografía son Logan y su hermano.

El mayor solo resoplo resignado mientras comenzaba a ver la imágenes, siendo la primera de ambos gemelos recién nacidos, ambos hechos un bultito en un cobertor. Ambos tenían el rostro arrugado en una mueca adorable muy similar, donde un joven Erik de veintidós años sostenía a uno de esos bebes, mientras que una joven gitana de veintiuno sostenía al otro, ambos son un rostro cubierto de felicidad ante el sentimiento de haber sido padres.

Le siguiente fue una imagen donde pudo diferenciar a ambos gemelos, ya que a aproximadamente diez meses de edad, Wanda estaba siendo sostenida por su padre mientras llevaba un adorable vestido de color rojo mientras que Pietro enfundado en un mameluco para bebes de color blanco estaba jugando con un caballo de madera en el suelo sobre una manta siendo custodiado por Magda desde cerca.

La siguiente imagen dejo desconcertado a Logan.

Era el primer cumpleaños de los gemelos, y ambos siendo sostenidos por uno de sus padres para que pudieran soplar su respectiva vela. Lo que dejo intrigado a Logan no fue la mueca de felicidad de Erik, o que los bebes se vieran realmente asombrado ante la idea de pagar esa llama sobre el pastel.

Era el crecido cabello castaño en ambas cabezas.

En la siguiente imagen los gemelos ya estaban de pie, y tendrían aproximadamente un año y medio de edad; y ambos con una melena castaña cubriendo sus cabezas.

Inmediatamente miro a Pietro y comprobó que el cabello de este era plateado, casi tirando hacia el blanco… ¿Acaso se decoloraba el cabello?

Siguió pasando las imágenes, dos, tres, hasta cerca de los cuatros años y ambos gemelos eran literalmente eso, gemelos, siendo distinguidos por ropajes y por algunos detalles en sus rostros, como las largas pestañas de Wanda, o esos ojuelos que se le forman a Pietro cuando muestra esa radiante sonrisa de felicidad.

Hasta que vio una imagen del quinto cumpleaños de los gemelos y vio. Para su sorpresa, que Pietro tenía una blanca cabellera sobre su cabeza mientras jugaba junto a su hermana a colorear sobre el suelo.

¿Cómo era eso posible?

_ Tu cabello_ soltó Logan de repente, llamando la atención de todos, viendo como una mano se dirigía hacia la cabellera platinada de Pietro y la acariciaba con cuidado_ ¿Qué… Como?_ Pietro lo miro intrigado hasta que se dio cuenta de que le estaba preguntando el militar.

_ Cuando tenía cuatro, ya por cumplir los cinco, vi a Wanda cruzar la calle mientras mamá estaba sacando las llaves del auto para llevarnos al jardín_ empezó a relatar mientras movía la cabeza satisfecho por el mimo que le había dado el mayor_ Cuando vi un auto venía a toda velocidad hacia mi hermana, y sin pensarlo le grite y me arroje para correrla… Fue un segundo; cuando reaccione estábamos los dos del otro lado de la calle y el auto había sido arrojado por el aire_ el mayor asintió pidiéndole mudamente que continuara_ Mamá estaba histérica, papá no sabía qué hacer, pensé que el había levantado el auto pero en realidad había sido Wanda cuando le grite y vio el auto tan cerca de ella que, al parecer, activo el gen mutante que nos heredó papa que, ante tal estrés, activo sus poderes_ el menor toco su propia cabellera, junto donde la mano de Logan se había posado tocando dicha extremidad_ Y al parecer, yo también pude activarlo en ese momento, y unos días después, el cabello empezó a crecerme de este color y supimos que éramos mutantes, fin_

_ Papá fue el que nos llevó al médico luego de que vimos que a Pietro le empezaba a crecer el cabello muy rápido, y con más urgencia cuando las raíces del cabello eran blancas, y el medico luego de preguntarle a papá si era mutante, nos hizo un análisis de sangre y lo supimos_ le explico mejor la bruja al mayor_ Papá se puso muy feliz, y cuando le conto a mamá nos felicitaron mucho, pero nosotros no sabíamos realmente que estaba pasando_ confeso_ Sabíamos que papá hacia cosas graciosas con el metal, y luego cuando nos llevaron a la escuela Xavier supimos mejor que pasaba, y que tendríamos poderes_

_ Hay mutantes que ya nacen con este poder, como fue en mi caso y el de Kurt_ confeso ahora Azazel_ O el caso de ustedes, donde una situación de estrés hace que su gen mutante se active_

_ ¿Tu como tuviste estas?_ pregunto Pietro tomando la mano de Logan y acariciando las marcas donde su garras salían_ ¿Ya naciste con ellas?_

_ No_ respondió de inmediato, retirando su mano de las del menor_ Pero tampoco contare como fue, no tienen por qué saberlo_ los presentes asintieron ante el rechazo del mayor, excepto Pietro, el cual miro extrañado a Logan ante tal negativa.

Los Wagner, los gemelos y Logan siguieron revisando los recuerdos, reaccionando positivamente en la mayoría de ellas y avergonzándose en otras antes de ver como el tiempo había pasado realmente rápido, Logan decidió que era tiempo de volver, despidiéndose de todos y yéndose con Pietro hacia su hogar.

Al llegar ambos, ya cansados, subieron a sus habitaciones y luego de despedirse, ambos entraron en su respectiva habitación.

Podía oírse la respiración honda del mayor la cual detonaba que se había dormido profundamente, pero la de Pietro aún era acompasada, demostrando que aun seguía despierto, y se le podía ver como acariciaba suavemente el lugar donde una mano ajena había acariciado gentilmente su cabello varios minutos atrás.

Su curiosidad desbordaba, realmente estaba deseoso de saber cómo Logan había obtenido su mutación, y luego de estar despierto por una hora más pensado en cómo obtener esa información, decidió que mejor, tal vez otro día, si el ambiente se daba mejor, Logan soltaría su historia.

Y el estará totalmente atento a escucharla.

.

.

.

*Rammstein inicio en 1994, y en esta historia, Erik nacio en 1978, al igual que Charles (en la actualidad tendrían 38 años). Raven y Logan tienen la misma edad, 35 años, lo hice menor, lo sé, pero es un AU.

DATO CURIOSO: esto del cabello de Pietro salió de mi cabeza, realmente no sé si fue así, pero a mí me gustaría que fuera así xD

Espero que le haya gustado, perdón por la tardanza, y su pueden dejen Review con su críticas y comentarios sobre cómo va la historia

Hasta pronto


	4. Chapter 4

No sabía si era por haber recordado su pasado o por la cena que había preparado Raven, pero su sueño había sido lo suficientemente pesado como para despertar un par de horas más tarde de lo habitual, sintiéndose aletargado y con nulas ganas de levantarse de la cama; lo cual era muy inusual, ya que su rutina de día nunca variaba demasiado.

Se levantaba a las siete y media de la mañana, aprovechaba que casi nadie estaba despierto para correr por el barrio, apenas pasadas las ocho desayunaba, limpiaba, e iba a comprar las cosas que necesitaba para el almuerzo. Luego su tarde variaba por las necesidades que tenía sino simplemente iba a fijarse si el pelotón de soldados en el que estaba no necesitaba nada mientras estaban de descanso.

Pero ese día se sentía inusualmente flojo.

_ La flojera del mocoso malcriado ya se me contagio_ gruño con desgana, decidiendo levantarse para ir a buscar algo de beber.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver al mocoso peli plata cocinando lo que parecía ser el desayuno.

_ Al fin te levantaste viejo_ reparo el adolecente sin voltearse para verlo, revolviendo lo que parecía ser mezcla para panqueques

_Si_ soltó en un bostezo, olisqueando el ambiente: efectivamente eran panqueques de plátano y arándanos_ ¿Y tú estás cocinando?_

_¿De quién crees que he aprendido?_ respondió con otra incógnita mientras Logan asentía; el normalmente dejaba que los gemelos de niños vieran como hacia el desayuno, despertando el interés en aprender _ Hice jugo de naranja por si querías tomar algo_ el mayor gruño en aprobación, viendo la jara de jugo y yendo a servirse un poco en un vaso_ En un momento esto ya estará_ le aviso, usando su mutación para terminar el desayuno más rápido, teniendo ambos platos listos en menos de cinco segundos, al igual que todo lo que había utilizado limpio, sentándose junto a Logan que estaba bastante tranquilo… Demasiado; luego de carraspear se dispuso a comer_ Y… ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?_ pregunto algo inseguro, conociendo la alta posibilidad que el hombre le responda de mala manera un _"¿Y a ti que te interesa?"_ ya que, rutinariamente, el mayor se despertaba con un humor reacio.

Sorprendo quedo al ver como los hombros de Logan subían y bajaban sin mucho interés.

_ No lo sé… No tengo muchas ganas de hacer algo sinceramente_ respondió con desgana, comiendo con lentitud, viendo al menos luego de varios segundos sin escuchar los cubiertos chocar característicamente con el plato; el velocista lo vea con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca ligeramente entreabierta_ Ni se te ocurra dejar caer la comida, asqueroso_ gruño, concentrándose nuevamente en su comida.

El pasmo del menor paso luego de un carraspeo del mismo.

_ Yo… ¿No tienes que arreglar la moto?_ pregunto interesado, viéndolo ladear la cabeza en ambas direcciones_ ¿Limpiar?_

_ Ya limpiamos todo ayer, Pietro_

_ Pero igualmente te gusta limpiar todos los días… O que yo lo haga_ nuevamente se asombró al verlo alzar los hombros… ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

_ Tal vez limpie el baño… Tal vez_ tomo un sorbo de su vaso con jugo, volviendo a ver al menor: los enormes ojos analíticos lo estaban escrudiñando con rapidez_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto incomodo buscándose algún defecto en su ropa.

_ ¿Te pasa algo hoy?_ pregunto directo el peli plata haciendo que el mayor le viera con interés nuevamente_ Te despiertas más tarde que yo, te noto más lento que de costumbre y… ¿Dónde está el viejo cascarrabias que se levanta pateando el barandal de la escalera porque se golpea el dedo pequeño del pie con él?_

_ Más respeto niño, o hare que te ahogues con ese panqueque_ amenazo, viendo que el menor solo fruncía el entrecejo con indignación.

_ ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes decir? Te he visto ser más hostil en las mañanas que eso_ Logan se quedó quieto viendo su desayuno… ¿Qué le pasaba?_ Acaso… ¿Ya no se te para o-…?_

_ ¡Solo-…! ¡No tengo ganas de hacer nada ¿acaso no puedo?!_ gruño en una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza, viendo que el menor se sorprendía; aunque no sabía si había sido por su "explosión" o por la declaración_ Solo… Quiero quedarme tirado en el sillón y no hacer nada, ¿bien?_ el silencio que prosiguió fue incomodo; pero un suspiro aliviado del menor lo saco de este.

_ Que suerte, pensé que le había pasado algo a "Junior", no sé, yo me pondría triste si algo así le pasar al mío_ la mirada porífera de Logan llego a intimidarlo pero el leve sonrojo en las orejas de Howlett logro divertirle; una idea se le cruzo por la mente_ ¿Y qué tal si hacemos algo juntos hoy?_ la ceja alzada del castaño lo incitaron a seguir hablando_ Digo, normalmente me voy a mi cuarto o salgo a la calle luego de limpiar y tú te quedas… Haciendo lo tuyo, pero por ahora a parte de comer no hemos hecho cosas juntos… En un buen tiempo_ el mocoso tenía un buen punto, y ese día se sentía lo suficientemente dócil para aceptar hacer algo junto a Pietro.

Qué demonios, aceptaba.

_ De acuerdo_ soltó convencido, viendo en una secuencia como Maximoff pasaba de sorprendido a feliz por dejarse llevar_ ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?... Que no sea robar una tienda_ le advirtió, viendo al mocoso saltar de su asiento.

_ ¡No! Digo, si tú quieres robarla iremos, pero no estaba pensando en eso tampoco_ Logan vio como el menor se volvía a sentar para comer de forma acelerada su desayuno, el había terminado el suyo hace un momento, así que no se sorprendió ver como su plato desaparecía en un parpadeo para aparecer limpio sobre la encimera mientras volvía a ver a Pietro sentado junto a él con una sonrisa radiante_ Oh Dios, nunca estuve tan feliz… No sé qué podemos hacer_

_ Pues espero que se te ocurra algo rápido antes de que cambie de opinión_ amenazo con un rastro de picardía en su voz; ver al peli plata ponerse nervioso le divertía, ya que normalmente Pietro aparentaba tener el control de todo a su alrededor.

_ ¡Oh, oh, ya se! ¿Y si vamos al cine? No, eso es mas tarde… ¿Ir al parque?... No, hace mucho calor a esta hora…_

_ Niño, no tiene por qué ser afuera, podemos hacer algo aquí, yo que se_ le aviso tranquilo el hombre apoyando su barbilla en su palma al igual que si codo en la mesa, viendo al menor divagar en un plan para pasar el día juntos; pudo ver como el rostro de Pietro se iluminaba ante una ida, pero un segundo después se apagaba ante la duda_ Vamos mocoso, suéltalo, ¿en que estabas pensando?_ la mirada castaña del menor se concentró en la suya, aun con el brillo de la duda presente.

_ Yo… ¿Videojuegos?_ pregunto sin ver reacción negativa en su antiguo tutor_ Yo… Antes jugabas conmigo y Wanda al Nintendo 69, o nos llevabas a los salones de juegos_ Logan soltó un suspiro mostrando una ligera curva en sus labios.

Podía recordar como algunos fines de semanas llevaba a los hijos de Magda a esos salones donde si ganabas en algunos de los juegos te daban muchos "papelitos" o tickets canjeables por premios, llegando a ganar por los mocosos unos tres mil de estos gracias a sus reflejos para que los niños canjearan lo que quisieran.

Ver a los pequeños diablos felices con esos juguetes que lograban canjear gracias a él lo dejaban infantilmente orgulloso.

_ ¿Y qué juego quieres jugar?_ pregunto saliendo de sus recuerdos viendo al velocista asombrado.

_ Espera… ¿Realmente quieres?_ Pietro vio como Logan se ponía de pie, estirando sus brazos con pereza.

_ ¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes miedo a que te gane o qué?_ Logan sabía que con esa atrevida pregunta activaría ese sentimiento en la cabeza del muchacho; el espíritu competitivo de Pietro al igual que su orgullo se vieron zarandeados por el militar, dejando ver una sonrisa zorruna en el rostro del menor.

_ ¿Yo? ¿Miedo a un viejo acabado como tú? Ni lo sueñes_ respondió sin temor el peli plata, levantándose de su asiento y yendo hacia el mayor, quedando de frente con ambas miradas cocando entre ellas en un duelo ridículo_ ¿Me llevarías a casa para buscar mis consolas y mi laptop?_

.

.

.

_ Bien… ¿Ya entendiste cómo funciona?_ pregunto el menor viendo como Logan volvía a repetir la secuencia de botones con su mando: ambos estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala frente a la televisión del mayor mientras que la consola estaba sobre una mesa pequeña entre el sillón y la T.V.

Luego de cambiarse Logan accedió a la petición de Pietro, yendo a buscar dos de sus consolas junto a sus juegos favoritos, su computadora portátil junto a un mouse externo y su respectivo cargador; y de paso, fueron a un supermercado cercano a buscar algunas botanas a gusto de Pietro, cerveza para Logan y algunas cosas para el almuerzo.

En seguida de conectar el aparato le dio a escoger a Logan alguno de los juegos, eligiendo uno de automóviles haciendo carreras en la ciudad, autopistas, construcciones o lugares inhabitados. La música del videojuego era movida y con ritmo pegadizo, los autos eran llamativos, con "buena pinta" y parecían tener buena potencia y velocidad; y ni hablar de los gráficos, dando lugares muy realistas, llegando a sentir que realmente estabas conduciendo dicho vehículo.

Ahora estaba aprendiendo a jugar.

_ Este es para acelerar_ señalo en el mando inalámbrico_ Este para frenar y derrapar, este para dar reversa, estos para chocar al que tengo al lado y esta palanca para dirigir… Y este es el Turbo_ respondió obediente, viendo al menor asentir.

_ Si quieres podemos hacer una carrera de prueba y después-…_

_ ¿Qué? ¿Crees que vas a poder conmigo porque nunca lo había jugado? Olvídalo niño_ la atrevida frase logro asombrar al peli plata, haciendo lo reír por el orgullo que portaba el mayor.

_ No lo digo por eso, tonto, mira que cuando más rápido vas en el juego más difícil es esquivar las cosas que tienes en frente, así que si te chocas te dará mucha desventaja luego_ el militar chasqueo la lengua con desaprobación.

_ ¿Tienes miedo, gallina?_ la nueva provocación del mayor hizo reír mas fuerte al Maximoff, tomando su propio mando.

_ Claro que no viejo, solo soy considerado con los seniles como tú, pero veo que el viejo lobo va a tener que morder el polvo_ respondió provocativo accediendo al juego.

Luego de elegir sus autos, las reglas de la carrera fueron puestas en pantalla.

_ Esta carrera será de seis vueltas en la ciudad, jugaremos con otros seis autos controlados por la consola, debes ir por el camino que te indiquen las flechas aunque puedes tomar atajos: puedes chocarte con los autos pero ten cuidado con los camiones y autobuses… Y te recomiendo desacelerar cuando estoy a tu lado, porque no dudare en chocarte y hacerte caer_ amenazo pícaro el adolecente, recibiendo un empujón juguetón del mayor.

_ Cierra la boca perdedor, y que comience el juego_ escupió temerario el militar, dando inicio a la cuenta regresiva de la carrera.

Cuando en la pantalla apareció el _"¡Ya!"_ ambos jugadores aceleraron sus automóviles, quedando ambos en primer y segundo lugar en la carrera, y para sorpresa de Pietro paso del primer lugar al cuarto luego de que Logan no dudara en chocarlo, dejándolo entre el auto del mayor y un muro, obligándolo a frenar para no chocarse contra el muro, dejándolo en varias posiciones atrás. Y a pesar de volver a llegar al segundo puesto, de nuevo, Logan se las ingeniaba para dejarlo atrás nuevamente.

Quedo sorprendido al quedar en segundo lugar en su ya conocida ruta.

_ Vaya, miren ese primer lugar_ pavoneo con diversión el mayor, sacando de su ensoñación al más joven.

_ P-pero… No lo entiendo, siempre juego a esto y-… ¿Ya habías jugado a esto alguna vez?_ pregunto receloso Pietro viendo los hombros de Logan levantarse sin interés.

_ Nunca, pero entendí la lógica, no es muy difícil; después de todo es un juego de carreras_ respondió simple el mayor dando una "apuñalada" directa en el orgullo del menor, viéndolo con diversión cuando la indignación apareció en su rostro_ Vamos mocoso, ¿acaso no quieres la revancha?_ ante la insinuación de volver a jugar Pietro solo soltó una risa y acepto, dejándose llevar.

Jugaron por, aproximadamente, una hora y algunos minutos a ese juego, entre victorias, derrotas y algunas bolsas de papas fritas, frenaron el juego cuando Logan alego que quería estirar sus piernas.

Ya era tiempo de cambiar de juego.

_ Bueno, tal vez este es un poco más complejo_ le confeso el menor al ver que juego había elegido el otro para jugar; un juego de peleas.

_ ¿Nuevamente la gallina vuelve a esconderse en su nido?_ la nueva provocación del mayor saco una nueva carcajada del menor; Pietro se sentía bien al notar el interés que tenía Logan para jugar con el, no por nada estaría provocándolo para jugar.

_ Nada de eso, es solo que en este juego hay que tener mecánicas, combos y-…- la mirada burlesca del mayor logró convencerlo, comenzando a explicarle los botones y funcionamientos.

Se notaba que este juego era algo más… Sombrío y violento que el anterior, con las imágenes oscuras, el realismo de los personajes y las poses agresivas que portaban.

Sinceramente, el juego atraía el interés del mayor, a pesar del posible contenido grafico que parecía presentar.

_ Debes elegir uno de estos personajes y te explicare como es su mecánica, luego si tienes más dudas puedes pausar la pantalla de la batalla e ir a los "Movimientos", donde te explican los combos que puedes usar y las habilidades que tiene.

Debía admitir que la elección se le había sido difícil, y que todos los personajes parecían ser buenos.

_ ¿Alguno que quieras recomendarme?_ pregunto inseguro, sintiendo la mano cálida de Pietro tomar la suya que poseía el mando para guiarlo en la elección.

_ Mira, este del sombrero es fácil de usar, tiene pocas habilidades pero los combos son sencillos y muy eficaces, y esta rubia es casi igual, tiene combos fáciles pero cuando los unes bien no hay nadie quien le puede parar_

_ ¿Y el del traje amarillo?_

_ ¿Quién? ¿Este?_ Logan asintió_ Este es muy usado por todos porque es uno de los representantes del juego, tiene un arpón que te atraer a él y puede escupir fuego, tiene buenos combos sí, pero a mí no me gusta mucho usarlo, prefiero a Ermac_ dijo el peli plata tomando un fritura de la bolsa y señalando al personaje nombrado, el cual tenía un traje rojo.

Logan suspiro, viendo nuevamente a los personajes.

Eligio el que primeramente le había indicado Pietro, el hombre que tenía un sombrero extrañamente plano y con lo que parecía ser el filo de un cuchillo en el borde, mientras que el menor eligió al mencionado Ermac para pelear.

Pronto se dio cuenta que definitivamente ese juego era muy violento… Y que no sabía de todo como jugar. Pero Pietro era paciente, y luego de explicarle todas las veces que fueron necesarias, Logan aprendió a defenderse contra los ataques telequineticos del personaje contrario y de sus combos, probando combos por sí mismo, logrando luego de seis batallas, ganar una.

_ Eso fue rápido… Normalmente se tarda aprender a jugar a este, pero lo hiciste muy bien_ alago impresionado el peli plata mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos una banda elástica, amarrando su cabello para que no le estorbe la vista y calmar el calor que había comenzado a sentir.

_ Bueno, tuviste que explicarle mucho_ le recordó con fastidio, alcanzando una de las latas de cerveza y bebiendo de esta_ Aunque este juega así de sanguinario... Es adictivo_

_ Una vez que le agarras la mano te cuesta mucho dejar de jugarlo_ admitió divertido el peli plata, terminando de arreglarse el cabello_ Normalmente a este lo juego con mis amigos, porque se puede jugar de a cuatro personas si se quiere, dos personas en cada equipo, y nos matamos entre nosotros en un lago de sangre_ conto divertido viendo ahora al mayor que lo estaba mirando de una manera extraña dejándolo inquieto.

_… ¿Y por qué no los invitas después de que practique un poco más?_ Pietro lo miro sorprendido_ ¿Estos juegos no son más entretenidos con más personas jugando?_ un parpadeo después y el menor se dio cuenta de lo que el mayor intentaba decirle.

_ Tu… ¿Quieres que invite a mis amigos?_ Logan le respondió un _"Solo si tú quieres"_ _ Pero son los mismos de la fiesta, tu-…_

_ Escucha, solo estoy intentando que te diviertas, y si hay que traer a esos borrachos para aquí, los traemos: pero si vomitan en la casa, ahí habrán problemas_ amenazo con un tono que a Pietro le sonó a una broma, dejándolo sin aliento.

Este estado anormal, tranquilo y amigable de Logan estaba dejando cada vez más boquiabierto al velocista. El estaba acostumbrado al gruñón y hostil hombre que a regañadientes lo dejaba sentarse en el asiento delantero del auto, o que por poco y lo muerde cuando había intento tocar su moto… Podía recordar la última vez que Logan había mostrado esa actitud… Y eso era cuando era un niño y jugaba con él y su gemela a las escondidas, o cuando les compraba un helado luego de pasear, o incluso cunando los dejaba dormir en su cama luego de las pesadillas, o solo porque querían dormir con él, donde se sentían seguros luego del arrullo que él les cantaba.

Un sentimiento de calma y tranquilidad se había instalado desde de que el mayor le invitara a hacer algo juntos, sintiéndose realmente bien junto al mayor… Y podía ver el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo el militar para que no se aburriera estando junto a él, aun mas al dejar que el mismo grupo de idiotas que casi arruinan la boda de su padre entre a su casa… Pero algo le estaba incomodando en su interior…

_… De acuerdo… Invitare a mis amigos_ accedió sereno viendo al mayor aa los ojos_... ¿Pero podrías prometerme algo?_ la pregunta casi seria del más bajo captaron al total atención del militar, asintiendo sin pensarlo dos veces_ ¿Mañana podemos pasarla juntos así otra vez?_ Logan alzo una ceja intrigante.

_ Pero si ya estamos-…_

_ Solos_ aclaro con rapidez silenciando al otro_ Ahora si invito a mis amigos será genial, sí, pero ya la estamos pasando bien solo nosotros así que…_ el nerviosismo del menor curvo ligeramente los labios del militar, ya sabiendo a que se estaba refiriendo_ No digo que no quiero a mis amigos aquí pero… Lo que trato de decir es-…_

_ ¿Quieres que veamos películas mañana?_ el rostro de Pietro se alineo con el de otro, viendo como la tranquilidad que mostraba el otro lograba que su rostro sonrosado por no poder ordenar sus pensamientos se enfriara, dejándole respirar más sosegado_ Hace un par de años contrate un servicio para ver series y películas, pero casi nunca lo uso… Podemos ver alguna serie que te guste o alguna película, compramos algo para comer y la pasamos aquí tirados otra vez sin hacer nada, ¿Qué dices?_ el aliento de Pietro se cortó nuevamente, rebobinando en su mente una y otra vez ese plan.

Y lo único que podía codificar de todo lo que dijo Logan fue _"Una cita en su casa los dos solos", "Una cita en su casa los dos solos", "Una cita en su casa los dos so-…"_

_ Seguro_ respondió casi sin aire, soltándolo en un gran suspiro anhelante_ Eso suena muy bien, me gusta la idea, me parece-…_

_ Pietro_ corto de golpe el mayor, haciendo que una nueva interrupción a sus palabras_ Tu teléfono_ su rostro se deformo en una intriga, dándose cuenta de que estaba pasando.

Recién reparaba que su teléfono estaba sonando.

En un parpadeo busco y tomo dicho aparato, leyendo el nombre del emisor de la llamada; casualmente era Kurt.

_Amigo, hola_ soltó con su voz ligeramente ronca, carraspeando para volverla a la normalidad.

El plan del día siguiente lo había dejado… ¿Deseoso?

_ Amigo, justo estábamos hablando de eso_ concordó girándose para ver a Logan que le preguntaba como iniciar el juego, indicándole con sus manos en el mando; le mayor comenzó una partida contra la consola_ ¿Qué tal si invitamos a Remy y Scott?... No, Bobby tenia practica de Tenis con John y a Warren no le gustan mucho los juego de consolas, el prefiere las computadoras…_ se volvió a sentar junto al mayor para ver cómo estaba jugando_ Si, ahora estoy jugando con Logan a Mortal Kombat… No estoy bromeando_ dijo para luego soltar una risa_ ¿No me crees? Video llamada_ fue lo último que dijo antes de cortar y abrir la aplicación, llamando nuevamente a Kurt.

Apenas respondió el rostro del demonio azul apareció en pantalla, Pietro apunto su cámara hacia Logan para que Kurt le viera jugar.

El jadeo sorprendido de Kurt hizo que Logan se girara pare ver que estaba pasando.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo Pietro?_ le pregunto con el cejo fruncido, girándose para volver a ver la pantalla luego de sentir su mando vibrar, producto de un golpe de su adversario.

_ Kurt no me creyó cuando le dije que tú estabas jugando a este juego_ dijo divertido.

_ _Y aun no puedo creerlo… ¿Cómo te convenció? ¿Acaso ahora le debes dinero?__ pregunto Wagner interesado., dejando de ver a Logan ya que Peter ahora se apuntaba a si mismo con el teléfono.

_ No importa, luego de almorzar deberían venir, así jugamos todos juntos y nos divertimos en la tarde_ propuso viendo a su amigo asentir.

 __ Me parece genial, yo le aviso a los chicos y luego de las tres vamos a la casa de Logan__

_ Dile que mejor los pasamos a buscar_ salto Logan sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

_ Viejo, él puede oírte_ le recordó, riendo al ver como el mayor le miraba con el cejo fruncido_ ¿Oíste Kurt? Logan y yo los pasamos a buscar luego de las tres… Y ni se te ocurra decirle algo a Wanda o se querrá sumar_

_ _Amigo, ella ha pasado más fuera de casa que yo, casi no salimos juntos, ella se va con Ororo y Kitty y se olvida de mi_ _ Kurt se indignó al escuchar la risa mal contenida de ambos mutantes_ _No es gracioso chicos, no se rían_ _

_ Te dije que mi hermana era muy independiente Kurt, no me oíste_ le recordó mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, dejo su espalda contra el costado de Logan para que la cámara los capturara a los dos a pesar de que el mayor no estuviera viendo a Kurt.

_ ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió salir con Wanda?_ pregunto el mayor acomodándose mejor para que Pietro estuviera más cómodo.

_ Hace como… ¿poco más de un año?_ Kurt asintió desde el otro lado dejando el teléfono estático en un lugar mientras se entretenía con su computadora.

_ _Un año y dos meses casi_ _

_ Papá no le pudo decir nada porque era el sobrino de Charles, si se interponía Charles no le volvería a hablar_ narro juguetón mientras veía nuevamente jugar al mayor viendo como estaba terminando el juego, siendo le vencedor de la pelea_ Logan se volvió bueno jugando en solo un par de horas_ confeso Pietro, tanto a su amigo como al mencionado.

_ _¿Por qué no le enseñas a jugar Lol?_ _ pregunto interesado el demonio azul mirando a ambos mutantes.

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ pregunto ahora el adulto mirando al hijo de Raven en el teléfono.

_ Es un juego en línea de computadora principalmente de estrategia que se juega con dos equipos de cinco personas que deben defender su campamento con ayuda de torretas y-…_

_ Oye, frena, ve más lento_ le exigió el adulto haciendo que Pietro lo mire con atención_ De nuevo, ¿Qué es?_

_ Es un juego en línea que se trata de un equipo que debe defender su base, cada equipo tiene tres líneas y una jungla y… Es muy largo de explicar_ confeso el peli plata_ Es difícil de dominar, y el primer mes es como una prueba antes de tirarte a estrategias grandes… Pero si quieres te enseño y jugamos, soy muy buen Jungla, Kurt es buen Soporte, Bobby normalmente va de Tanque en Top y Remy juega con magos en Mid_

_Sabes que de todo lo que dijiste deje de entender a partir de jungla, ¿verdad?_ Kurt soltó una risa divertida a través de la línea.

 __ Llevará un tiempo, pero si quieres le digo a los chicos que lleven sus computadoras portátiles y le enseñamos, así tendremos un equipo completo con el AD Carry… Solo si Logan quiere__

_ Le mostrare varios videos del juego y te mandare un mensaje si está interesado_ le aviso a su amigo_ Nos vemos luego Kurt_ se despidió cortando la llamada luego de que su amigo le saludara a través de la cámara, dirigiendo su mirara directamente a la de Logan_ En serio viejo, ¿en serio quieres aprender a jugar este juego? Este si es más difícil que los otros_

_ Tu solo explícamelo, mocoso, y luego te diré si es difícil_ soltó sin miedo el mayor, sacando una sonrisa orgullosa del velocista.

Ese día no podía ser mejor.

.

.

.

_ Ya me voy mamá_ aviso el chico castaño tomando su mochila.

_ ¿Me avisaras cuando llegues?_ el chico asintió_ Avísame por cualquier cosa que pase, ¿entendiste?_

_ Si mamá_ una bocina sonó afuera de la casa_ ¡Ya llegaron!_ corrió hacia donde estaba la mutante azul y le dio un beso en la mejilla para dirigirse a la puerta.

_ ¡Kurt, dile a Logan lo del sábado!_ le recordó Raven a su hijo, viéndolo sentir e irse por la puerta.

El chico vio como Pietro le saludaba en el asiento de copiloto mientras Remy y Scott lo miraban en el asiento de atrás, subiéndose con estos dos a la parte de atrás del auto.

Logan puso en marcha el auto con dirección a su casa.

_… ¿Y bien?_ pregunto algo nervioso al ver el ambiente algo tenso que había dentro del auto.

_ Ya le mostré varios videos_ respondió Pietro acomodándose en su asiento para mirar por la ventana. Kurt vio al mayor como estaba con una mirada seria sobre la calle.

_ Y… ¿Y qué le pareció?_ pregunto dudoso, notando como Pietro se volteaba en su asiento para verlo.

_ Bueno, ciertamente Kurt, le mostré varias guías, a los personajes, la estrategia dominante, y builds… Y déjame decirte algo_ el mutante azul trago en seco al ver la seriedad de su amigo, notando como el auto se detenía en un semáforo en rojo y Logan se volteaba a verlo con la mirada más mortífera que haya visto.

Sentía que iba a ser asesinado solo con ese par de miradas.

_ Y-Y…. ¿Q-Que quieres d-decirme?_ pregunto ahora con miedo, viendo suspirar con desgana a su amigo velocista.

_ Amigo… ¡TENEMOS ADC!_ grito lleno de euforia mientras Logan soltaba una risa seca para volver a mirar el camino, moviendo el auto luego de la luz verde.

El aire volvió a sus pulmones.

_ ¿En serio le gusto?_ pregunto ahora más tranquilo viendo como el mayor levantaba sus hombros.

_ Me parece interesante, además el mocoso me aseguro que no me dejaras morir_ una nueva mirada amenazante lo apuñalo a través del espejo retrovisor_ ¿Verdad?_

_ S-Si, no lo dejare morir señor_ respondió obediente, escuchando la risa de sus amigos.

_ Tranquilo, si tengo que gankear la línea de Bot toda la partida lo hare, no te preocupes… ¡Dios, tenemos un equipo completo!_ volvió a emocionarse el peli plata.

_ Nadie nos va a detener ahora_ aseguro Remy chocando los cinco con Pietro.

_ ¿Soy el único que no juega a ese juego y no le interesa?_ pregunto ahora Summers mientras veía a sus amigos emocionarse_ Son todos unos raros_

_ Raros, pero somos tus amigos_ le recordó el velocista_ Y mira quien habla de raros, hablo al que le gusta acosar a Jean mientras sale con mi hermana y sus amigas_ confeso Maximoff avergonzando al joven Summers.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es cierto!_ la risa de sus amigos lo pusieron aún más nervioso.

_ No es coincidencia que cuando quieras salir nos encontremos con Jean en el mismo lugar_ soltó ahora Remy, dándole empujones juguetones a si amigos mientras todos reían.

_ ¿Scott acosa a la pelirroja?_ pregunto ahora Logan divirtiéndose con la vergüenza del muchacho.

_ Y eso que solo son "amigos" según Jean, porque Scott no tiene la valentía de invitarla a salir_ le conto Pietro con burla_ Si siguen así ella lo hará primero amigo_ le advirtió soltando una carcajada.

_ ¿Él les dice raros a ustedes?_ pregunto nuevamente Logan picoteando el orgullo herido del joven que quería esconder su cabeza bajo tres metros de tierra_ Que cojones tienes Summers_

_ Ya basta chicos_ intento calmar el mutante azul_ Scott se quitara los lentes y nos matara a todos_ esto último en vez de calmar las aguas logro que la tormenta se desatara, haciendo reír incluso hasta a Logan, llevándolos a todos a su casa para pasar la tarde entre los más jóvenes.

.

.

.

Luego de jugar de a turnos en la consola por varias horas a diferentes juegos, decidieron tomar un receso para comer algo antes de continuar, decidiéndose por algo dulce. Por suerte para Logan, sabiendo los gustos de los mocosos, había comprado bastante leche achocolatada de la misma que le gusta a Pietro para que tomaran sus invitados, al igual que algunas galletas dulces que habían comprado con el peli plata esa misma mañana.

Luego de traer las cosas y varios vasos se sentó nuevamente en el sofá junto al velocista y Scott mientras Kurt y Remy se encontraban sentados en el suelo con varias mantas y cojines para su comodidad.

El demonio salto de su asiento, asustando a sus amigos.

_ ¿Estás bien muchacho?_ pregunto el adulto viendo como la mirada del adolecente lo miraba directamente a él.

_ ¡Me había olvidado!_ dijo sorprendido_ Mi madre me dijo que les avisara que este sábado iremos a la playa, que todos estaban invitados, vamos a pasar el día y parte de la tarde allí, ya saben, para estar en el agua o jugar al vóley, entre otras cosas_

_ ¿Tú quieres ir?_ le pregunto directamente a Pietro, el cual se sintió ligeramente bien por ser lo primero que pregunto.

_ Si tu estas bien, si_ respondió, viéndolo asentir.

_ Entonces iremos_ el demonio azul asintió, tomando su teléfono para mandarle un mensaje a su madre mientras Logan se levantaba para recoger los vasos y llevarlos a la cocina.

_ ¿Alguno de ustedes también va?_

_ Yo creo que si iré_ respondió Remy, mirando a Scott.

_ Yo no puedo, lo siento chicos_ se lamentó Summers.

_ Que lastima, porque Jean si va_ se lamentó en falso Pietro recibiendo un cojín en la cara por parte del muchacho de lentes, el cual ni se molestó en esquivar.

_ Ya me voy a burlar de ustedes cuando les guste alguien_ les amenazo el muchacho mirando directamente a Pietro, sintiendo al mal susurrarle directamente en el oído_… O podría hacerlo ahora mismo_

Los nervios del velocista florecieron de golpe, sabiendo a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

_ Cuidado con lo que vas a decir, Summers_ amenazo Maximoff notando como Scott sonreía de forma macabra, definitivamente era una mala señal para su persona.

_ Podría decírselo ahora mismo, y lo sabes_ soltó con un tono de voz sugerente, logrando que el rostro de Pietro enrojeciera en nervios y enojo.

_ Madre santa, se armó_ noto el manipulador de cartas viendo con nerviosismo a ambos chicos mientras Kurt se quedaba quieto en su lugar; ya todos sabían de quien se estaba tratando, y no era un secreto para ellos, eran los mejores amigos de el velocista, solo bastaba ver esas miradas mal disimuladas y esa admiración para saber de quien se trataba.

_ No te atreverías_ la sonrisa de Scott alerto aún más a Pietro el cual se asustó al sentir una gran y gentil mano sobre su hombro; asustándose más al notar que era Logan con una expresión curiosa.

_ ¿Atreverse a qué?_ pregunto interesado el mayor dejando sin aliento a la mayoría de los presentes.

Los segundos pasaron lentos y pesados, sintiendo una enorme roca sobrevolar en las cabezas de los chicos que querían mantener a cuatro llaves el secreto de su amigo; cayendo de golpe sobre sus cuerpos cuando las palabras de Scott fueron escupidas.

_ A decirte que a Pietro le gustas_ soltó sin ningún tipo de filtro, haciendo que el aire se corte de golpe en los otros tres adolescentes. La mirada de Remy se dirigió desde Scott, siendo una completamente impactada por el atrevimiento de confesar semejante sentimiento, hacia Pietro, donde el dolor del rostro del susodicho le hizo sentirlo como propio. Kurt solo pudo taparse los ojos con sus manos y comenzar a rezar un verso en voz sumamente baja, era el que más entendía los sentimientos de su mejor amigo y no necesitaba ver el rostro del peli plata para saber que, posiblemente, Pietro estaría completamente en shock ante la traición que había cometido Scott.

Todo mientras Pietro no lo podía creer haber sido expuesto de esa manera frente a sus amigos y, aún más grave, ante la persona que (luego de tanto tiempo) aun le gustaba como antaño… Quería morir.

La idea se usar su mutación e ir hacia donde estaba Wanda para desmoronarse frente a ella y no volver a querer ver a Logan a la cara estaba pasando cada vez con más frecuencia en su cabeza, siendo esta la acción dominante en su cabeza y queriendo ejecutarla cuanto antes.

Pero la reacción de Logan fue la más sorprendente, soltando una risa mal contenida y apretando el hombro de Pietro con seguridad, ya sabido lo que el menor quería hacer.

_ Scott, puede que a ti y a este mocoso les guste alguien, pero él si tiene un par de cojones bien colocados y si se atreve a confesárselo a la persona que le gusta… No como a otras personas_ soltó con la mayor naturalidad que habían visto los adolescentes, dejando completamente pasmado al cuarteto de mutantes, en especial al velocista, al cual nunca un agarre tan simple como el de su hombro lo había contenido tanto como ahora_ Así que cuando salgan de este ridículo shock me avisan así me dicen que gusto de pizza's les gusta para pedir un par luego_ le aviso con una sonrisa burlesca, dando una última palmada en el hombro del muchacho para dirigirse a baño; todo mientras el peli plata sentía que su cuerpo se desmoronaría como un montón de arena seca ante cualquier soplido.

Nadie allí presente podía creer que había pasado… Y el primero en salir de su estupor fue el mago.

_ Amigo… ¡¿Cuándo te le confesaste?! ¡¿Están saliendo?!_ Un siseo por parte de Kurt hizo que se callara.

_ Remy, baja la voz, está a solo veinte metros de aquí_ le recordó el demonio con voz baja.

_ No me puedo calmar hermano, esto fue tan… Pensé que nos destriparía aquí mismo_

_ Lo que importa aquí es que Scott acaba de traicionar a Pietro_ recordó Kurt mirando al de lentes como estaba estático en su lugar_ ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? Pietro no haría eso frente a Jean, ¿lo sabes?_

_ Yo… No lo sé_ respondió balbuceando las palabras, aun estando en shock.

_ Amigo, te puedo asegurar que eso no importa, Howlett acaba de apuñalarlo y dejarlo completamente herido en el orgullo_ dijo divertido el mago soltando una carcajada_ Ya, dejemos esta cara, amigo felicitaciones por confesarte… Aunque no sepa como termino todo, pero al menos él no te odia_

_ Pietro, no me contaste nada de esto_ le reclamo divertido Kurt sacando de su ensoñación a Pietro, el cual se giró para ver a su amigo con la mirada desorbitada.

_ Chicos… Siento que me voy a desmayar… O vomitar… Y tal vez las dos cosas juntas_ confeso tocándose la frente, la cual sintió completamente sudada.

La vuelta de Logan solo empeoro las cosas.

_ ¿Mocoso? Te ves pálido, ¿estás bien?_ pregunto con una notable preocupación en la voz a pesar de ese tosco tono diario, viendo como el menor asentía_ ¿Quieres un Twinky?_ pregunto acertadamente, viendo como los ojos de Pietro inmediatamente lo miraban con ese gesto de cachorro herido que usaba cuando era un niño.

_ Sabes… Ahora mismo me vendrían bien un par… O Tres… Y uno para ellos también, excepto el de Scott, ese tiene que estar podrido_ soltó con un tono doloroso, escuchando suspirar al mayor que le revolvía el cabello platinado, dejándolo aún más afectado emocionalmente de lo que estaba.

_ Iré a la tienda, te traeré un caja y podrás escupir en el de Scott si quieres_ le aviso soltando la maraña platinada y yendo hacia la puerta_ Ya vayan avisando si se quedan a dormir aquí a sus padres, ni se les ocurra armar un escándalo y hagan las paces, o cuando vuelva los golpeare hasta que las hagan_ amenazo con autoridad, tomando si chaqueta y llaves antes de marcharse.

Cuando escucharon el auto arrancar y marcharse, justo allí, todos soltaron un suspiro aliviado, para luego de un par de segundos tomar sus teléfonos.

_ ¿Van a quedarse?_ pregunto Pietro un poco más tranquilo viendo como todos mandaban un mensaje.

_ Sí, porque siento que si no me quedo aquí Howlett me perseguirá hasta mi casa y me matara a mí y a mi perro_ confeso el mago terminando de escribir y guardando su teléfono.

_ Pietro_ llamo el de lentes, captando la atención de su amigo_ Realmente me disculpo por lo de recién… No debí hacerlo, yo-…_

_ No_ corto de golpe el aludido, mostrando un rostro apenado de igual manera_… Está bien… Nosotros te orillamos a esto, nos burlamos por lo de Jean y tu obviamente te enojaste_ aserto el velocista viendo a su amigo encogerse en su lugar.

_ Realmente no debí, me siento muy mal ahora… Merezco que me escupan el Twinky_ dijo triste escuchando a sus amigos reírse, haciendo que el también se riera un poco.

_ Vamos, ya paso, no hay nada que disculpar y todo arreglado_ dijo tranquilo Pietro dándole una palmada en el hombro a Scott, dándole ánimos para alegrarse.

_ Y se arregló de la manera más épica… Hombre, Logan te defiendo de esa manera, debes contarnos todo en estos veinte minutos que no está_ animo el mago acomodándose en su lugar, listo para escucharlo todo.

_ Te le confesaste y no dijiste nada_ volvió a recordarle ofendido el demonio azul acomodándose de igual manera listo para escuchar.

Pietro suspiro nervioso, listo para soltar todo lo que había pasado antes… Solo para recordar que el día de mañana ambos pasarían solos… Con Logan sabiendo que gustaba de él.

Ya no sabía si ese sentimiento que sentía por el plan de pasar el día juntos se sentía como las famosas mariposas en el estómago… O como una indigestión.

.

.

.

Notas finales

No hay que recordar que ninguno de los juegos mencionados es mio xD

Una pequeña leccion sobre League of Legends: para lo que ya conocen el juego tal vez ya entendieron la referencia de ADC con Logan, ya que hay un pesonaje que se le asemeja mucho llamado Graves; hasta tiene el mismo actor de doblaje xD

Para lo que no enendieron mucho, aqui la explicacion: Lol es un juego de estrategia MOAB donde dos equipos, conformados por cinco personas cada uno, deben cuidar su base y destruir la del enemigo. Hay tres lineas y una jungla para cada equipo, y cada persona en el equipo conforma una parte importante de este. El Tanque que va en la linea de mas arriba es el que carrea (lleva adelante o empieza) normalmente las teamfigths (pelea donde los diez jugadores se enfrentan), un jungla (da vision en la jungla, controla a los monsturos y ganquea (ayuda) en las otras lineas) el Mid (linea del medio) donde normalmente va un personaje AP (funcional con Poder de habilidad, normalmente un mago), el AD Carry o Tirador, que practicamente es una torreta con pies xD, y el Soporte, que cuida a este ADC, ya que se forman completamente de AD (Daño de ataque) y casi no compran objetos defensivos, por lo cual este personaje los cuida en esta importante linea.

Los equipos deben destruir las torretas y nexos enemigos en cada linea para llegar al nexo del eneimgo y destruirlo.

Ante cualquier duda visiten Wikipedia xD


End file.
